They All Lived Story 36: There is a Season
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Home from Drachma, Al and Elicia must deal with what happened. The lives of all the grown Elric children are interesting as they grow in age and experience. It's a time of grief and joy, comings and goings, changes and constants in the Elrics' world.
1. Chapter 1

**December 8th, 1958**

Alphonse had never been so glad to be back in Central. The familiar city was a welcome and wonderful sight from the train. Elicia had seemed to be a little calmer as the days had gone by on the train, especially once they crossed the border back into Amestris, though the brief truck trip across the border had her trembling. Arriving home would hopeful help even more with the healing process.

Either way, it made Al feel better! Even better was the sight of Alyse standing on the platform as they disembarked from the train. Their daughter launched herself at them, hugging Elicia tightly. "Mom! I'm so glad to see you."

Elicia hugged her back just as tightly. "I missed you so much," she replied.

"I was so worried," Alyse admitted as she stood up just enough so they could look each other in the face, then she looked up at Al. "Grandma's already got dinner on. I came with the car."

Al got a much needed hug from his daughter as well before they all headed to the car and then went on to the house. The sight of their front door was an even more welcome sight than Central. "It's good to be home," he smiled as he closed the door behind Alyse and Elicia. They were back in their own little world, and it felt cozy and safe. He hoped Elicia felt the same.

"Elicia?" Gracia's voice came from the kitchen as the door clicked. "Alphonse? Is that you?" A moment later her head appeared around the corner, immediately followed by Elicia's mother as she latched onto her daughter even tighter than Alyse had, if such a thing were possible. "Oh my baby..."

"I'm okay Mom," Elicia replied softly. "Or at least...I will be," she amended honestly.

"I know, I know." There were tears in Gracia's eyes, but Al was pretty sure they were tears of relief. He could imagine only too well what Gracia had gone through hearing only about the kidnappings, and whatever information had been passed on to Breda. "Well, it's over now isn't it?" Gracia finally stood back. "Welcome home. Let's have dinner shall we? It's just come out of the oven."

"That sounds great," Al smiled as he took his coat off and hung it up, then helped Elicia with hers. The house smelled wonderful, and a little familiar home cooking sounded like just the thing after so long away!

Dinner did not disappoint. Gracia's cooking never did. There was her fantastic quiche, salad, fresh warm bread, and a cinnamon streusel apple pie for dessert! Al was glad that Elicia seemed happy to be home. She certainly ate more than she had at any time since her rescue; which amounted to a normal helping instead of picking at her food. Al certainly ate his own share! Drachman food had certainly been tasty, but it just wasn't the same.

As he sat there, wondering if he wanted to try and make it to the couch instead of lugging their suitcases upstairs, a familiar rubbing and purring sensation began along his leg. Al looked down and spotted Elektra and Orestes sitting underneath the table, begging incorrigibly. Chuckled, Al reached down a hand to pet whichever cat got there first. As it turned out it was Elektra. As she stepped out from under the table, Al studied the cat curiously. "Gracia, has Elektra been stealing Orestes' food? She's getting kind of plump."

"No," Gracia replied, though the tone in her voice made Al look up. She looked sheepishly apologetic. "Elektra got out while you were gone. She was only gone for three days but it looks like she found herself a mate while she was out."

A mate? Al looked back down at his house pet, who was rubbing frantically against his hand for more petting. "So I guess we're expecting kittens," he sighed, then chuckled. It wasn't as if Al didn't like kittens! "Any idea who the father is?"

"I'm guessing he's the long-haired black tom I've seen lurking around lately," Gracia replied. "Elektra keeps watching him from the window. I think he moved in down the street a couple of months ago. I'm sorry, Alphonse. She slipped out when I was taking out the garbage."

"It's all right," Al assured her. "It's the cat's own fault. I'm sure in a couple of months she'll be wishing she hadn't been feeling so amorous!" Orestes had been neutered as a kitten, but the surgeries offered for fixing females were still rare and highly experimental and Al had not felt like risking it with his sweet indoor cat.

"Or he hadn't," Elicia joked weakly, smiling.

"That too," Al smiled back, glad to hear her joking about anything. "It looks like our first grandchildren will be feline."

"Better the cat than me," Alyse snorted delicately, grinning as she stood and started to clear the table.

"I wasn't aware that was even under discussion," Al looked sharply up at his daughter.

Alyse giggled. "I was joking, Dad. Vince and I haven't even talked about the subject so don't get your tail bent over it."

"Don't give your father a heart attack on his first night home," Gracia chuckled as she also started clearing the table.

"I suppose I'll save it for later," Alyse agreed, vanishing into the kitchen.

"So she's still seeing Vince," Al looked over at Gracia for confirmation. He wasn't surprised necessarily, but her daughter has been seeing the Captain exclusively for about nine months, which was long and far away the record for _longest lasting boyfriend._

"She is," Gracia confirmed simply before following her granddaughter into the kitchen.

"Alphonse," Elicia gave him a warning look.

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything," Al assured her. "He's the best choice she's made yet." Really, Al had no complains about Captain Miller. The man's reputation had proven to be as nearly spotless as his military record, and Al hadn't scared him off. "I was just curious."

"Sure you were," Elicia smiled, the last word breaking off with a yawn. "Oh I'm looking forward to sleeping in our bed tonight."

"It's been too long," Al agreed. Train berths, no matter how classy, were not nearly as comfortable as their own bed. "Are you ready?" It was still fairly early, but that didn't mean much. Especially given how much energy she was clearly devoting to keeping calm a lot of the time.

Elicia nodded as she stood. "Definitely," she agreed. "Though I hate to duck out on Mom and Alyse after they put this whole meal together."

"Don't mind us," Gracia called out from the kitchen. "I'm sure you're both exhausted. Go enjoy yourselves and relax."

"I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry," Alyse added in such a similar tone Al couldn't help chuckling.

"Shall we?" Al dragged himself out of the chair - much to Elektra's annoyance - and offered his wife an arm.

"Let's." Elicia followed him willingly upstairs.

It was almost a cleansing experience to get ready for bed together in the old routine. For a few minutes it was as if nothing had happened, and Al relished it as he got into shorts and a shirt for sleeping and Elicia slipped into one of her warm nightgowns.

She paused though, hesitating as her hands went to the wig on her head. She slept with it off of course, but she seemed reluctant to take it off now.

Al crossed the room and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's all right," he said softly. "Do you want me to find your hat to keep your head warm?"

Elicia paused, looking in the little mirror above the dresser with an unsure expression. Then she shook her head and lifted the wig off. There was fuzz on her head now, though it could hardly be called hair. At least it was something. Al wished it weren't so of course, but he didn't find her at all repulsive or less than herself for it. Hair grew back. "I'm okay," she finally said.

Al smiled, knowing she could see him in the mirror too. "You're beautiful," he replied honestly. "You're always beautiful."

"Even when I'm curled up in a corner a weeping, shivering wreck?" Elicia asked skeptically.

Al kissed her neck. "Then you bring out my protective male instincts," he argued, "So yes."

Elicia turned around in his arms and leaned against him. "I can live with that."

"Good, cause I'd hate to think what I'd do if you couldn't," Al hugged her gently. He wouldn't lie to himself, he missed doing more, but Elicia was so jumpy that anything too confining or overly sexual sent her to pieces. Al could wait. "Are you up for cuddling?" he asked hopefully. At least she could go to sleep well. He knew that she was still likely to have nightmares, but he wanted to do everything he could to try and keep them at bay.

Elicia looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yes...please."

**December 9th, 1958**

Edward would really have preferred to have their first day back off from work, but Breda's office called first thing in the morning telling Ed that he and Roy were expected to report in and give Breda a face to face account of just what had transpired in Drachma; especially anything that could not be transmitted in any public capacity such as letters or telephone wires.

"Sorry," he apologized to Winry as he came back into the bedroom and started getting dressed. "Breda calls."

"It's all right," Winry sighed as she watched him. "I was half expecting it."

"Still, dragging a man out of bed with a beautiful woman just to give a military report?" Ed smirked as he leaned over and kissed her. "It's just wrong I tell you."

"Well get it over with and hurry up and come home," Winry chuckled as their lips parted. "Lawrence knows I'm not coming in till after lunch."

"Lucky you," Ed pulled on pants and a shirt then went hunting for clean socks. "Tore's got school right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't have to get up for another half hour," Winry replied. It was going to take them all a little time to get back on schedule. "I'm planning to call the school and explain the situation so he can have a little more time to get caught up on the schoolwork he took with him."

"That's good." Ed sat down on the edge of the bed with socks and boots. "He was ahead on it the first week. I doubt it'll take him long to catch up. He's smart."

"He is," Winry agreed. "I think they'll understand though. Hopefully being back in the routine will help him get over what we found out."

Ed paused. Tore had been much less sullen and surly on the train than he had on the way back to the Embassy in Drachma, but that didn't mean he was just _over it_. Ed knew that. "That's another report I need to file today," he sighed. "I'll go over to Investigations and talk to Sciezka." He was sure Elicia wouldn't be in for a while. "Then I'll see if Tore wants to get back to the alchemy lessons this afternoon."

"Give him a little routine distraction?" Winry chuckled. "I think that's a good idea."

Ed stood and headed for the door. "It's tough to lose anyone, even if you saw the truth coming." He flashed a smile before he left. "I'll see you later, beautiful."

He decided to walk over to Headquarters despite the cold weather. After Drachma, even a lightly snowy day in Central felt balmy! It also left Winry with the car if she and Tore didn't want to run around in the cold.

Roy was waiting in the outer office when Ed arrived. The room was busy even early in the day, but then that was normal. Feury, Falman, and Roy were chatting. Franz looked up and smiled when Ed walked in. "Good morning," he chuckled. "Glad to be back?"

"I'd be happier if I'd gotten to sleep in this morning," Ed replied to his son-in-law. "Nice to see the place didn't fall apart while we were gone."

"Oh we can usually handle things without you," Franz smirked.

"Funny."

The door to Breda's office opened and an Assemblyman walked out. Feury cut off his conversation with Roy to look at them both. "You guys can go on in now."

Breda was shuffling papers around when they entered, but set them down looking glad to be done with them. "It seems you had an eventful trip," he commented wryly. "Would you like to explain to me how it is you managed to _avoid_ direct military offense despite taking the law into your hands... as usual?"

Roy chuckled, but let Ed answer as they sat down on the couches in the office. "A little attitude and a lot of diplomacy," was Ed's rather cheeky response. Then he sobered and began to explain the situation in detail, starting with the negotiations before that point and what the Drachman government wanted, as well as their political split on the issue. He covered the details of the kidnapping, the rescue, and then the decision to go back and deal with Tamirov themselves when the Drachman government offered no further support or action.

"I can't say I blame you," Breda sighed. "Headache as it's caused me. I know as well as you do how much trouble that would be unchecked. Too bad they don't."

"Oh they do now," Roy finally cut in. "When Elkhov heard what we had to say he made us get up in front of the Council and explain ourselves."

"So I heard," Breda nodded. "So just what is it you said to save your asses?"

"Our fearless leader has such confidence in his subordinates," Ed quipped. "They got a little background into Chimeras and unchecked taboo alchemy and the specifics of what we found as far as what's palatable for public consumption, then Roy here spun them a beautiful political scheme to convince the alchemists of Drachma that working with the military would be infinitely safer and more profitable than continuing to work in opposition."

"They were definitely listening by the time I was finished," Roy smirked. "Elkhov seemed reasonable mollified and the Chairman almost looked pleased."

"Only almost?" Breda asked archly.

"Well I think he was still worried we'd tanked things," Ed admitted. "He and Elkhov are the ones heading up the movement to get the alchemist's cooperation instead of just wiping them out."

"I'll want this all written up of course," Breda said when they finished. "But all in all it sounds like the mission itself was a success despite the complicating factors."

Ed was relieved. "I'm glad you think so. We were just glad to get out of there. Have we missed anything interesting the last couple of weeks?" It had been more of a challenge to get news on the train.

"I've had a few chats with them about you, yes," Breda commented then. "So I suspect you'd like to know that your assessment of the situation seems to match theirs."

"How reassuring," Roy commented.

"It should be," Breda retorted. "Otherwise we'd be looking at a much stickier political situation. Given that the instigation for the whole mess was the kidnapping of the girls while you were there at the government's invitation, they would much prefer that this whole thing be suppressed, quieted and that everyone move on."

"Sounds good to me," Ed shrugged, resting his arms along the back of the couch. As far as he was concerned the issue had been dealt with before they left. He was just glad he hadn't royally screwed up the mission! Someday he really wanted to go somewhere and do something without ending up in the middle of something complicated.

"I've had enough of Drachma to last me a lifetime," Roy snorted.

"I thought you'd feel that way," Breda nodded, relaxing a little. "Frankly, I'm hoping it's the last I hear from them for a while. I'm still surprised Elkhov thanked me for sending you."

"Thanked you?" Ed asked, startled.

"Oh yes," Breda smirked. "He said you were the most _excitement_ the government's had to deal with in quite some time. It really shook up the Council."

Shook them up, huh? Ed chuckled. "Good. Now maybe they'll actually do something."

* * *

Alphonse made it in to Headquarters mid-morning. He didn't have anything officially scheduled for today so he wasn't particularly concerned about going in a little late. He had enjoyed breakfast with Elicia and Gracia before leaving his wife safe with her mother. He stopped by his office only briefly and grimaced at the paperwork waiting despite knowing that Miriam Golan had things well in hand. Then he went upstairs to Breda's office. The wait was surprisingly short.

"Haven't had too many people up here since I finished with Roy and Ed a little while ago," Breda admitted.

"Ed and Roy were here?" Al hadn't heard about that. He sat down in the chair across from Breda.

"I called them in," Breda replied with an apologetic expression. "I figured you'd rather be at home with Elicia. Was I wrong?"

Al thought about the two times last night that Elicia had woken up from nightmares. They hadn't been full flashback attacks, but it had taken time to calm her each time and get her settled before he went back to sleep. "No, you were right," he agreed, taking no offense at Breda's decision.

"Good," Breda looked relieved. "I didn't want to insult you by not having you come in too, but I wasn't even sure if we'd see you today considering. I didn't want to put any pressure on you."

"I appreciate it," Al smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I won't then," Breda smiled. "So, what did you come in for anyway?"

"Time off," Al admitted, getting right down to the point. "I'd like the rest of the month off. I know we just got back into town but after everything that's happened I... well I'd just like to spend some time with my wife." It sounded lame coming out like that now, but Breda's expression was sympathetic.

"How's Elicia doing?" he asked.

Al sighed. "Better. Physically she's all right. She's still pretty shaken up though. One moment she seems perfectly normal, and the next she's in tears or panicked. It was pretty traumatic, so I can't say I'm surprised but... it's tough."

"What about what they tried to do to her...the alchemy?" Breda asked, as if he didn't entirely understand what had gone on there.

"They injected her with chemical compounds as part of the process of trying to turn her into a chimera," Al explained, fighting down the angry urge that returned every time he thought about it. "But we were talking about that on the way home. It's possible that Ren, or another Xingese trained alchemical doctor, might be able to deal with the compounds safely."

"Have you been able to talk to anyone about it yet?" Breda sounded hopeful.

"Will and Ren are coming to visit over the holiday." Al was glad for it. He had been looking forward to their visit in the first place, but this just made things even better. "They'll be here in just under a week. Unfortunately that means they're already on the train so unless they call at a stop we won't be able to ask until they arrive." Given she seemed all right so far, that shouldn't be a problem, but that didn't mean Al wasn't concerned!

"Of course take the time off," Breda scoffed. "Golan's got your work covered right now, and Elicia certainly needs you more right now than we do. Not that we don't need you," he added quickly.

"I get the point," Al smiled back. Still, he was glad someone cared about his feelings lately. It was nice to be appreciated. "And thanks, from both of us."

"Don't worry about it," Breda held up one hand. "Give Elicia our best and we'll make sure to have dinner together sometime soon. Or Nancy will skin me," he added the last with evident amusement.

Al chuckled. "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

**December 14th, 1958 **

Will was feeling a little anxious by the time they reached Central. He had been looking forward to the trip for months, but ever since he had heard the news about the kidnapping of his mother, aunt, and Riza Mustang, he had been a little on edge! Their rescue had been a relief, but he hadn't known the whole of it. When he had called his parents' house a couple of days out and gotten the details he had grown concerned again. His mother had almost become a chimera?! Ren had assured him that she could probably handle the situation with alchemy, but that did not stop him from worrying nearly as much as his father likely was; they were rather alike that way!

His father met them at the train station. "Welcome back," Alphonse was smiling as he hugged them both. "How was Aerugo?"

"Fascinating," Will chuckled, "And much quieter than your stories."

"Well I should hope so," Al snorted. "Shall we go? Did you eat on the train?"

Will snorted as he grabbed Ren's bags. "Before coming home to _your _house? Do I look crazy?"

His father smirked. "Good. Your grandmother, sister, and mother have been baking up a storm this week."

"What have you been doing?" Ren asked with an amused little smile.

"Staying out of the way."

Will chuckled as they followed his father to the car and got in. It was strange to think of it only as his parents' house. It was _home_ but not the same way it used to be. Traveling with Ren, where ever she was had quickly become home. It was almost a full year since their wedding; a fact that had snuck up and surprised him a few days ago. Not the date, but the realization and the relief that it had come so naturally, and it was just what he had hoped.

When they arrived at the house Will happily put up with the barrage of female family hugs! His Grandmother, as always, though he looked in excellent health, his mother hugged him tighter than he remembered, though she felt so small in his arms. He was probably just imagining it after everything she had been through lately and his fears. "Love you, Mom," he said softly before they parted.

She smiled back. "Love you." Then she got out of Alyse's way.

His sister's hug was just as eager. "You don't visit nearly enough," she scolded playfully then looked up at him with a little smirk. "So, am I an aunt yet?"

Will felt his face flush red and he stared a moment, slack-jawed and caught off guard by his sister's statement.

Ren saved him. Well, not quite. She laughed at him instead. "You should see your face, dear," she smiled. "No, not yet," she answered Alyse's question, not flustered in the slightest. "Work before pleasure."

"Ren!" Will looked over at his wife, trying not to feel mildly horrified that his wife and sister were having this conversation.

"Get used to it," Al chuckled. "Your mother and Winry have conversations like this all the time."

"All women do," Gracia teased gently. "It's a fact of life."

"I did not need to know this," Will groaned. "So, Dad mentioned there was dinner?"

"You haven't changed a bit," Alyse chuckled.

"Before we do," Ren cut in, surprising him. She almost never cut into a conversation. Will looked over at his wife, who had turned to Elicia. "If I may, there is something I would like to attend to first."

His mother looked startled, then touched, and a little nervous. "Of... of course, Ren. That would be wonderful if... if there's anything you can do."

Of course! Feeling foolish, Will followed his mother and Ren into the living room, and stood out of the way with everyone else as Ren pulled out the scarf and wrapped it easily around her hand with practiced precision. "This may feel a little strange," she said soothingly as she placed her hand on his mother's chest bone. "But it shouldn't hurt. I'm going to see what I'm working with and then, if I can, I will try and neutralize the compounds so the body can get rid of them safely."

Will was glad it was Ren doing this. As familiar as he and his father were with complex compounds, transmuting anything inside the human body was much more complicated, and he knew Ren wouldn't even attempt it if she didn't think it was safe.

"All right," his mother nodded and then closed her eyes. It wasn't necessary, but Will got the feeling it made it a little easier for her.

From that point watching become rather uninteresting, even to an experienced alchemist. Everything was going on inside Elicia's body, and that meant there was nothing to see aside from being able to get a sense that alchemical energy was being used on a very controlled level.

Will's clue that anything was happening was the one he was used to; sweat beads appeared on Ren's brow as she sat there, seemingly at rest. It was several minutes before his wife opened her eyes, refocused, and removed her hand. Will hurried to her side as she wobbled slightly. "Thank you," she smiled up at him before turning back to his mother, who had opened her eyes and was looking at Ren with timid curiosity and a hint of hope.

"Well?" Elicia asked.

Ren continued to lean against Will a little as he sat down on the couch beside her. He noticed his father coming up on the other side to his mother. "It's done," Ren smiled. "I split the remaining elements into their component parts, allowing the body to absorb anything natural to it, and the rest I diverted out of the bloodstream and into the digestive system. They are harmless there and should pass from the system without any difficulty in the next day or so."

Al's arms slipped around Elicia as tears sprang into her eyes. "Thank you, Ren," she replied softly. "Thank you."

"I knew you had good taste in girls," his father chuckled, clearly as choked up emotionally.

Ren looked pleased. "It was my pleasure, and my honor...and my family," she added the last quietly.

"How do you feel?" Al asked Elicia.

"Relieved," she admitted, leaning back into her own husband. "I didn't want to become a... something else."

"There's no danger of that now," Ren assured her. "Though now I could certainly use that wonderful meal I smell!"

Will chuckled as he watched his parents stand and head for the table. "You're amazing," he whispered in Ren's ear before helping her to her feet.

"You've seen me do this kind of thing before," Ren pointed out.

Will shrugged. "Yeah, but this is something else and you know it." She had assured that his mother would not be irrevocably changed by alchemy, and she would not have to fear for her life.

Ren kissed him. "Like I said, this is my family."

* * *

Alphonse enjoyed the cheerful evening with his family, especially with the unbelievable relief he felt knowing Elicia was going to be fine now. Tamirov's work would not haunt them. Or at least, not in physical form. Elicia seemed happier than she had in weeks as they all ate, cleaned up, and talked afterwards.

Though it was far from a late night. Alyse left first, going back to her apartment. She had work in the morning. Ren was the next one to tire, apologizing but heading upstairs to get ready for bed. Not that Al could blame her after as much alchemical energy as she had needed to control earlier. Gracia and Elicia both headed up about the same time, leaving Alphonse and Will to themselves.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise," Al chuckled as they got drinks and settled down in the living room. "When was the last time we talked, just you and I?"

"It's been a while," Will admitted. "Writing and the phone just isn't quite the same is it?"

"No," Al agreed. Will and Ren were hardly in one place more than a few weeks, often less. "How's the research going?" he asked curiously. Will's alchemical research was an area Al had always wanted to know about, given his own experiences with it. Ed had performed a perfect soul attachment to save him as a boy, and Al himself could put parts of his soul temporarily into other things, but it was an instinctive level for him. The nature of the soul and what could and could not be done to it with alchemy was what Will was trying to figure out.

"As far as conclusions go, not much yet," Will admitted, sipping from his bottle of soda. "But a lot of what I'm finding is fascinating stuff. Xing and Amestris have plenty to say on the subject. Creta has some interesting resources if you dig back far enough into their ancient history. Aerugo was the pleasant surprise. I found some old legends from way back in their tribal cultures talking about ceremonies that involved souls. I haven't translated it all yet, but it might have some clues."

Al settled back and listened as Will eagerly went on about what he had found and some of his suppositions and hypotheses. His son was clearly excited and enthused about what he was working on, and confident that he would eventually get some answers despite the nature of his topic. He was energetic, relaxed, and clearly happy with life. Al watched him for nearly an hour before he couldn't help chuckling.

"What?" Will broke off in the middle of a story about one of their recent research trips to one of the ruins in Aerugo. "Something funny?"

Al shrugged. "I was just thinking, married life agrees with you."

"How does that have anything to do with what I'm talking about?" Will chuckled, though he looked slightly embarrassed.

Al grinned. "Do you have any idea how many times you've said 'Ren suggested' 'Ren and I went' and 'Ren was right about' in the past hour?"

Will's smile returned. "I hadn't been keeping count," he replied. "That bad huh?"

"Worse," Al teased. "Though I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah well, when we're living off what she makes as a doctor I don't have much room to gripe do I?" Will replied lightly. "She's so supportive of my work; helpful too. She's got a great instinct for dealing with the intangible when it comes to alchemy."

Given her teachers and family, Al wasn't surprised by this. "You make it sound like it's all about the research," he commented.

Will seemed to catch that he was still being teased. He laughed. "It's not all about alchemy," he quipped, "It's about Ren. The research is just something we both do on the side."

"Oh, of course," Al nodded _sagely_. Though that was certainly how it sounded listening to Will talk! "That's how it should be."

"So I noticed," Will replied, and from the look in his eyes Al got the feeling Will meant from watching his own parents. "How's Mom doing? Really I mean. I've never seen her so subdued."

Al sighed. He had known the question would come up eventually. "She hasn't left the house since we got home," he admitted. It wasn't just that Elicia didn't want to go anywhere; she was afraid to. She had physically frozen trying to go out the front door on two occasions. The military psychological counselor had come to the house to talk to her for her first session. Al explained it all to his son, glad to be able to talk to someone who would understand his frustrations. Besides, Will needed to know. Alyse had been here for enough of it. She and Gracia had both been witness to a couple of Elicia's flashbacks.

When he was done, Will looked a little floored. "Suddenly this doesn't seem strong enough," he commented, gesturing with his pop bottle.

Al sighed, smiling weakly. "Doesn't does it?" He'd purposefully avoided drinking anything on the train outside of his usual preferences. He'd had plenty the week Elicia was in the hospital and almost everyone else was off dealing with Tamirov. It had finally been all he could do to keep himself in check. Meditation and rest had failed him. Since coming home things had been better, and it hadn't really been anything he wanted. He chuckled. "There's a couple of beers in the back of the fridge.... behind the cheesecake."

Will smirked back as he stood up. "Which do you want? The beer or the cheesecake?"

"You mean I have to choose?"

"Good point."

**December 16th, 1958**

Edward always looked forward to the winter holidays. It meant spending a few weeks with Ethan and Lia. It was pretty much impossible to get _just_ Ethan anymore. Ed did his best not to press. He knew why they were still technically just dating, despite being inseparable. Taking it slow was a good thing, especially since this was their last year at East City University. Ethan was already passed the usual undergraduate work and into a full load of medical classes and working shifts at the hospital while Lia was in her last semesters getting her education degree and doing student teaching.

They both looked exhausted when Ed picked them up from the train station, and were happy but quiet through dinner. What Ed found curious though was the odd occasional glances Ethan shot in his direction; nervous, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

Over tea in the living room, Ed did it for him. "So what's this news of yours?" he asked, looking Ethan in the eyes. "You've looked like you wanted to say something all evening." And since he didn't see any new jewelry on Lia's hands, he was pretty sure it wasn't an engagement.

Ethan almost spurted his tea across the room then chuckled. "I must be out of touch on my bluffing," he chuckled.

Lia reached out and squeezed his hand. "Go ahead. It's not bad news after all."

Ethan looked between Ed and Winry and smiled uneasily. "One of professors has gotten me that offer to work at a hospital for the next two years, paid, to finish up my training."

"Well that's great news," Winry exclaimed. "Why the worry?"

"Well the thing is, it_ is_ in Xing," Ethan replied. "The East side of Xing, and that's two years full-time stint. There wouldn't be enough time off anywhere in there to come back and visit."

"Is that all?" Ed blurted out, chuckling at his son's concern. He understood it, but two years was hardly a lifetime! "It sounds like a fantastic opportunity. Where else are you going to have that much access to alchemical doctors?" That was, after all, his son's area of specialization and they had discussed the possibility before though it had been a couple of years.

"That's what I told him," Lia chuckled fondly. "It's the perfect opportunity."

"So you don't mind?" Ethan asked.

"Mind? Of course not," Ed shook his head. "It's not like there aren't phones or post offices in Xing, and you're a much better correspondent than I ever was. Besides, it's just two years, and you said it's paid for?" He certainly wouldn't mind that!

Ethan nodded. "Salary job while I finish training. It's much further East in Xing than the Imperial City is, but even Ren's heard of the doctor I'd be working with. He has an excellent reputation."

"Then we should be celebrating," Winry smiled. "What about you?" she looked at Lia then curiously.

Yes, what _about _Lia? It was certainly a good question!

Lia was still smiling. "The government of Xing has been trying to find people qualified to teach Amestrian and Amestrian history. Since we have so much trade going with them now, it's in higher demand."

"That's perfect," Winry replied. Ed had to agree. It was good work and experience for both of them, and he wasn't at all surprised that they would be going together. He would have been stunned if they had willingly put that much distance between them!

"I'm glad you like the idea," Ethan was clearly relieved. "I still want to come back and set up practice in Central, but I just couldn't imagine passing this up."

"What would you be doing?" Ed asked curiously. "What type of hospital is it?"

"Regional, out in one of the more rural provinces actually," Ethan grinned. "There's a lot of travel out to the smaller towns too, to help with local clinics and deal with patients who can't make it in to the hospital for whatever reason. Doctor Saito _is_ an alchemical specialist, but a lot of his work is dealing with some of the more unusual medical issues that the regular doctors can't always handle, and the tougher cases."

"Sounds like Resembool," Ed joked, "Only a much longer trip."

"Pretty much," Ethan nodded, "But I think they don't have as many sheep."

"I think you're right," Ed smirked at his son's sarcasm. Rural Xing; well there were worse places to be. It did sound like a great adventure for a young doctor and teacher. "Hope your Xing's not too rusty."

"I've been practicing," Ethan grinned. "Last time I talked to Ren she said I sounded less like a foreigner, more like a city guy. Not like I'll ever be mistaken for Xingese anyway." Not with his pale golden hair and gold eyes. His skin was fairer than even Ed's still, more like Winry's.

"I'll settle for sounding like I speak the language better than a high school student," Lia chuckled. "I'm getting there. If nothing else, this will be fantastic practice."

"What do your parents think of it?" Winry asked Lia.

Ed noticed a momentary falter in Lia's smile. "They think it's a great experience," she replied, "But they wish I wasn't going so far away." It sounded like there was something else that should go at the end of the sentence, but she stopped and looked a little embarrassed. Ed didn't say aloud what he thought probably went there. He knew the Swansons didn't mind Ethan, liked him fine really, but Lia following him to Xing for two years when there _were_ other good jobs, and they weren't engaged after three years together.

He could see why they might be a little concerned. He, however,_ wasn't._ "They'll get used to the idea," he smiled. "Chances like this don't come up every day. When will it start?"

At that, Ethan looked a little uneasy again. "They want me there as soon as I graduate," he said. "We won't even have time to come home."

"Then I guess we really can't miss watching you graduate then can we?" Ed replied. Not that he had planned to! Ethan was the only one who had gone to college, and Ed had no intention of missing watching his son's recognition for having completed that step in his education.

Ethan grinned. "Does that mean I can arrange to have anything I don't take to Xing brought back here with you?"

"You're as conniving as I am sometimes aren't you?" Ed snickered.

"Hey," Ethan shrugged nonchalantly, "I_ did l_earn from the best."


	2. Chapter 2

**December 20th, 1958**

Will slowly opened his eyes, coming to wakefulness with a pleasant, lazy feeling. With all the traveling and research it was nice to not be on the move; to not have to be anywhere at a particular time. That was what he loved about spending time with his folks. Though being curled up in what used to be his sister's room, now done up as the guest room, curled up with his wife beside him in the house he grew up in.... well it took a little getting used to!

Ren stirred beside him, rolling over and snuggling against his side. Her long, silky black hair streamed out behind her. She kept it down and loosely pulled back when she slept instead of up, and Will loved the feel of it in his hands. He reached out and ran a hand down the tempting wave that ran over her shoulders. Ren eyes opened and she smiled. "Good morning."

Will chuckled and leaned in closer, kissing her. "Mmmm... morning, beautiful." He reached out, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and pulling her to him.

"What should we do today?" Ren asked with a soft chuckle.

"I think staying in bed all day sounds very appealing," Will grinned as a lock of hair fell in his eyes. He didn't know what time it was, but with the filtered sunlight coming through the window it had to be sometime in the morning. With the clouds it was hard to tell when it was exactly and he decided he didn't care.

"What if that's not what I want to do?" Ren turned her head to the side slightly as if to challenge him, though she sounded amused.

"Then we'll do whatever you want to do of course," Will conceded immediately. He never had any reason to object to her suggestions of things to do anyway! "What _would_ you like to do to celebrate our first anniversary?" Today was it; exactly a year.

"Well staying in bed for most of the _morning_ is certainly not an unpleasant proposition," Ren replied playfully. "Eventually though, I suspect we will want to bathe, eat, and perhaps do something romantic later in the day."

"And what's not romantic about what we do in bed?" Will quipped.

"Your occasional sarcastic quips?" Ren ran her hand lightly down his chest, making him shudder, though it was a pleasant sensation.

"I am admonished," Will chuckled. "Though you, my dear, are cruel."

"Am I?" Ren's eyebrows arched lightly up into her hair. "Then perhaps you should teach me to be kind."

"I thought I already did that," Will pointed out. "You've demonstrated it plenty of times." He really wouldn't mind if she did again this morning either.

Ren's hand drifted lightly back up his chest. "Oh that's right," she smiled as she kissed him again. "You did."

It looked like Will was going to get his first anniversary wish after all.

**December 23rd, 1958**

"Looks like I win," Sara grinned across the table at her father as she laid out her hand on the table.

Edward looked at her cards and chuckled. "Sure does." It beat his hand. Tore and Franz had both folded three rounds ago. Ethan had folded last round. "That makes us tied. You want to go for a breaker?"

"Why not?" Sara chuckled as she gathered the cards and started shuffling. "We can't leave it open to question who the better card player in the family is can we?"

"The world would surely end," Ethan quipped sarcastically, grinning as he sipped his soda. A nice evening of family fun was a rare event, one to be appreciated and made the most of. Ed was glad they'd managed to schedule this evening.

"If nothing else the weight of the betting pools at HQ would shift so badly the entire continent would tip and slide into the ocean," Ed smirked as he waited for Sara to finish dealing the next hand.

"_That_ happened the day the donuts disappeared from our office a few years back," Franz commented glibly as he picked up the cards his wife dealt him. "I swear the foundation under our office groaned in relief."

"Is that a crack about your illustrious boss or the whole office?" Ed asked Franz with a sideways grin.

"The whole office," Franz replied magnanimously. "I would never suggest that the entire inch shift in the building was from Breda himself."

"He might," Ed snickered, but it was a good-hearted jibe, and not one he hadn't made to Breda over the years. "Though I bet the ladies at home were happier than the staff." Safe bet; he knew most of them personally too!

"I won't take that bet," Franz turned and looked at Sara, who was finishing up the last of the dealing. Behind Sara, Trisha played on the floor with Bounce, Dara, and Pir. Pir mostly, since he actually liked playing tug-of-war.

Sara looked up at Franz with such an innocent face Ed would have known it was fake from a hundred yards. It was just too convincing to be Sara. "You really are as smart as you look, Lieutenant Colonel."

Tore badly stifled a snort of laughter. Ethan looked at his hand, smirking behind it.

Franz grinned. "Why thank you, Colonel. For a moment I was afraid you only loved me for my rakish good looks." If there was anything that was further from the right descriptor for Franz _rakish_ was it.

"Oh no," Sara shook her head. "The first thing I noticed was the dramatic rims of your military issue glasses and rippling biceps."

"Flirting at the table earns you a two card penalty," Ed countered as he looked down at his own hand. Not bad. Not great, but not bad. Besides, Ed had seen the pictures. When Sara met him Franz Heimler had been little more than a lean built, but not particularly muscular, kid himself. The glasses were the most accurate part of the description, and he'd looked only mildly less geeky than Feury; a few inches taller, a slightly broader build, especially in the shoulders.

"Get Mom out here," Sara replied with a sly grin. "You'll have more cards in two rounds than I've held all night."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ed laid a card down and took another from the pot, then waited for everyone else to take their turns.

"It is at your age." Only Sara was bold enough to make the statement.

Tore cringed and Ed almost laughed. Tore had called him _old man_ only a very few times before he found out that it got his ass kicked and more extra drills than he could keep up with Ed for. Exhaustion was an excellent teacher and reminder.

Ed just shrugged, which got him a satisfyingly startled look from his student. "You only hope you're so lucky," he countered Sara's statement.

"You're right," she smiled and took her turn. "So, just what are Mom and Lia doing that's taking so long anyway?"

Ethan shrugged and traded out two cards. "She's teaching Lia how to do basic auto-mail maintenance."

"What for?" Tore asked.

Ethan held up his right hand, fingers splayed to display the two auto-mail ones clearly. It wasn't as if everyone here didn't know that he had them but, Ed knew, it was very easy to forget about them. The same way Ed didn't always really think about his auto-mail limbs a lot of the time. They were just limbs; special perhaps, and a pain in the ass sometimes, but they were part of him.

"Someone's got to do it," Sara grinned. "She might as well get used to it."

"Lia's convinced I'll do something and get them smashed up without a mechanic around," Ethan admitted.

"Why, has it happened before?" Ed asked. If so, it was a story Ethan had neglected to mention!

"No actually," Ethan said. "But it's easier to humor her, and I really can't do anything other than basic maintenance on my _own hand_ anyway."

"Any excuse to get her hands on you."

"Heckling your brother gets you a three card penalty," Ed glanced up over his hand again at Sara. "And comments in regards to my interactions with my own brother will get you four." He forestalled the equivalent response he had gotten last time.

Sara sighed. "That's no fun."

"We're not here to have fun," Franz pointed out amusedly. "We're here to play cards."

* * *

Winry watched Lia as she practiced all of the basic auto-mail maintenance that needed to be done on Ethan's fingers on an old pair that were still around. It made for the best practice. Winry knew well and good that Lia was already quick on her way to becoming an expert on taking care of the _rest_ of her son! Given how much they heard about Lia anytime Ethan called, they knew well that sometimes she was part of what held him together through exams and late night shifts, colds and sore throats. Whatever it was, Lia was there to support him. This year, given his tough schedule, Winry was grateful her son had managed to find a woman so willing to be dedicated to someone who got entirely wrapped up in his work. Basically, someone like _her_.

Lia was a quick study. The basic maintenance and cleaning had been covered in less than fifteen minutes. Practice had shown that the young woman was detail oriented enough to make sure everything went right on the first try. So Winry had gone ahead and started showing Lia how to trouble-shoot some of the problems that often came up outside of cleaning - stiff or stuck joints, changing out small screws or wires, and how to get out some of the more common dents.

"It's no wonder his fingers are the only part of Ethan that don't need regular tending," Lia commented when she finished and Winry was inspecting the work. "They're better built."

Winry chuckled. "Well we did our best with the rest of him. Perhaps self-maintenance is the issue."

Lia blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Winry's smile softened as she shook her head. "No offense taken. Ethan's far sturdier than they thought he'd be when I had him. Still, he's like Ed. He pushes himself too hard and he needs looking after."

Lia nodded. "It worries me," she admitted, sitting back on the stool on which she perched. Her expression was one of honest concern. "He has such a rough schedule, with coursework and long shifts. He never gets enough sleep. He'll eat anything in front of him, but he seems to forget all about it when he's wrapped up in his studies." She just started talking, but Winry didn't interrupt. If Lia felt comfortable enough to vent her frustrations and concerns to Winry about her own son than Winry wasn't going to get in the way. Lia's pretty face was creased with a frown as she stared down at the auto-mail in front of her, though it was clearly not where her thoughts were. "Sometimes I'm still not sure how he remembers to work out, but he never misses that."

"I think it's genetic," Winry smiled in understanding. She knew this litany far too well.

"Then how do you deal with it all?" Lia asked.

"Long-suffering patience," Winry chuckled as she sat back, content with Lia's work on the piece of auto-mail. "I've always been grateful that Ethan is more patient and less volatile than Ed. He's not as purposefully self-destructive, but he does seem to have a lot of the same personality traits and emotional hang-ups, plus a few all his own."

"So I noticed," Lia smiled back weakly, then sighed. "It would just be easier if we had more time together. That's part of why I'm looking forward to Xing. Not that I think we'll be on the same schedule there either," she admitted. "But at least then he'll just be learning on the job, and I'll be working. Hopefully we'll see each other more often."

"What's the housing situation like?" Winry asked curiously. Lia's statement _was_ the perfect segue into what she had wondered recently.

Lia chuckled. "Well, being Xing, my mother can't argue about propriety. Where we'll be there are apartments available for the young unmarried women. I'll be housing in with two or three other girls probably. Ethan will have other housing options. It's all within a few small blocks though. So really it's not that different from dorm living..."

"You wish it were different," Winry dared to push the point.

Lia blushed slightly, but she shrugged. "I'm almost worried it will give me less access... you know what I mean. It would be better, I think, if that weren't the case, but Ethan likes the arrangement, and while I know he wants me nearby, he hasn't said anything about anything... else." She didn't have to say more than that. Winry knew what she meant.

"You're one up on where we were," Winry admitted. "Edward never_ invited _me to come along anywhere unless you count begging me to go somewhere and fix his auto-mail. I spent more time tracking him down and making a pest of myself just to stay around and make sure he didn't fall apart."

"How long did you have to wait before he finally got around to asking?" Lia asked. It was only then that Winry realized that Lia had never heard the story.

Winry smirked. "He didn't."

Lia's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I did," Winry chuckled, wiping some oil off a wrench and standing up to put it away. "I hadn't seen him in seven years. Ethan's told you some of the family history yes?" She didn't want to scare Lia too much!

"About the other side of the Gate?" Lia guessed and nodded. "A little."

Good. Then Winry wasn't going to worry about scaring her son's girlfriend. "Well it took me seven years of failing to get over Ed before I managed to find him again. The details of that are best left to the alchemists if you're curious, but we spent about two weeks in this lovely house out in the country near this small village. Ed was healing up from a fight he'd gotten in, of course, and it was such an immediate reconnection." She remembered those days fondly, and they still stuck with her with amazing clarity. "When he was ready to get back on the road and back to work, I made him promise never to leave me behind again, and to marry me."

There was a long silence in the room. Not an uncomfortable one, but Lia was clearly taking it in. "I don't think I could do that," she admitted finally. "At least, I don't think Ethan would take it the same way."

"Practically dragging you to the alter two days later in a little church practically on the side of the highway?" Winry giggled. "No, Ethan wouldn't, and I wouldn't suggest it."

"He's just not ready," Lia agreed, helping put away the tools they had been using.

Winry knew that sigh and that expression. "But you are."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Lia smiled self-consciously. "If he asked tomorrow I'd be ready, or in another ten years. I just hope it doesn't take him that long." She hung up the oily cloth with the others. "The only thing I know for sure is he _wants_ to, and I know he will when it's right."

Winry would have loved to have been so sure that Ed would do the same thing when they were younger. Still, even the twenty-five year old Edward had not been ready to say those words, even though he had certainly been willing and eager once they agreed to it! "You are fortunate in that in _that _he is _nothing_ like his father," she smirked.

Lia laughed. "Thank goodness! For a while I was worried I was deluding myself."

"Oh no," Winry shook her head, sure of that much! "The way he looks at you, I'd say you're right on the mark."

* * *

"Looks like you need to keep practicing," Edward smirked at Sara as he beat her soundly in the last hand. "You're lucky we weren't betting cash on tonight's game."

"As if I'm foolish enough to bet money against you," Sara laughed as they put the game up and cleared up cups and dessert plates. "Besides, if we ever had decent stakes I'd be worried about you cheating."

"I don't need to cheat," Ed smirked. Not that he wasn't above it for the right reason, but he usually _didn't_ need to.

"Granddaddy?" Trisha tugged on his shirt.

Ed looked down and grinned at his four-year-old granddaughter. "What is it, pumpkin?"

"I want a hug!" Trisha held her arms out big and smiled.

Ed scooped her up willingly. "How could I say no to that face," he grinned, squeezing her while she giggled.

"Pretty well, since you used to say it to mine all the time," Sara pointed out. "Are you ready to go home, Trisha?"

"No!" Trisha's little arms locked around Ed's neck. "I want to stay here with Granddaddy!"

"Twist will be lonely," Franz pointed out, referring to their dog. He looked amused.

"She will not," Trisha shook her head. She wasn't angry or crying, just very determined!

"You won't get a good night story from Daddy," Sara countered calmly. "Or have your stuffed animals to sleep with."

Trisha paused, and Ed could see reasoning going on behind those big bright eyes. "Oh," she sighed, and did not resist as Sara gently pulled her away from Ed's neck.

"Thanks," Ed chuckled. "I like breathing."

"You were starting to turn an interesting shade," Ethan chuckled.

"Good night, Dad," Sara smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't forget we have a sparring match in the afternoon," Ed reminded her. He had almost an entire day of combat classes tomorrow - alchemical and otherwise - and he was looking forward to it. Sara was actually helping him teach some of the lower level ones. Teaching what she knew was something he wanted her to work on and fortunately she was clearly enjoying it.

"Oh I won't forget," Sara laughed as she handed Trisha off to Franz so she could put on her coat.

Winry and Lia came out of the workshop as they were leaving. "Bye, Granny!" Trisha squealed and reached out to hug Winry too before leaving. Then the family headed out the door.

"So how was the lesson?" Ed looked over at the two pretty blonds. Lia had a smudge of machine oil on one cheek, which only gave Ed a little more evidence for just how much Lia reminded him of Winry; she made machine oil look like an accessory.

"It went well," Winry smiled as she crossed the room, heading for the kitchen to wash her hands. "She's a very quick learner."

Ethan stood, smiling, and went over to his girlfriend. "I knew you would be," he chuckled, bringing his fingers up to wipe the smudge on her cheek. "It looks good on you."

Lia looked at his fingers, and chuckled. "I should wash before bed." Her face flushed just slightly.

"You should," Ethan agreed, kissing her briefly. "If only to keep me from having to use alchemy to get the stains out of the sheets when it's my turn to do laundry," he added playfully.

Lia smiled up at him. "You mean you're not strong enough to scrub it out by hand?"

"Maybe I just don't have the patience?" Ethan countered.

Ed did not interrupt the play. He rather enjoyed it actually. Seeing the evident love in all of his children's relationships made him happy and reassured him. It was one of the reasons he had no objections to Lia staying at their house on this trip. Of course, it helped that Ren was not their house guest this time around, but Ed had no doubts or concerns about the two best-friends turned romantic interest.

Soon enough, Lia headed upstairs for a shower and Ethan slipped into his room.

Ed turned to Tore. "So what are your plans for the night?" he asked. It was nearly bedtime, but he didn't try and enforce anything strict on that with Tore, especially not when school was out for the winter holidays. Tore had learned to get enough sleep or suffer when he first moved in.

"Well I got all of my schoolwork caught up already," Tore shrugged. "I thought I might just crash and read or something. Unless there's some alchemy assignment I should be working on you neglected to mention."

"No, just the usual," Ed shook his head then grinned smugly. "You might want to work on your card playing though."

Tore snorted as he headed for the stairs. "Yeah, 'cause that's a skill I'm really going to need someday."

Ed didn't respond out loud, but he knew that _he_ had found it useful, as an officer and an alchemist.

A hand on his shoulder turned Ed's head in the opposite direction. Winry was standing there, smiling. "Reminiscing? Or can I steal you for a while?"

"Depends on what you want me for," Ed chuckled. "If you want to mess with my auto-mail, the answer is no."

"Oh no," Winry bent down and kissed his cheek. "Wrong mood."

"I don't suppose this mood of yours involves anything pleasantly distracting?"

* * *

While Lia was showering, and he wasn't ready for bed yet himself, Ethan snagged one of the books off his bedside table and decided to take his reading into the living room, where he sprawled out on the comfortable old couch. It was a familiar and pleasant spot to read, especially when it was important to his work.

Or at least, that was the plan anyway. He hadn't been there three minutes when Tore came back downstairs in his sleep shorts and a t-shirt. He crossed to the kitchen, and Ethan heard a glass and then the faucet running as the kid poured a glass of water. Sure enough, Tore emerged a minute later, sipping from the glass. He didn't go right back upstairs though. Instead he looked over at Ethan as if he wanted to speak.

Peering over the edge of the pages, Ethan saved Tore the trouble. "You want to talk about something?" he asked. When he was here, usually he and Tore had at least one good long chat about whatever Tore was dealing with lately. Sometimes it was jerks at school, or the doldrums of school-age science when he was already well past what they were on because of his work in alchemy. Occasionally it was more worldly-wise questions or wanting to know about Ethan's training as an alchemical doctor, and a doctor in general, and his missions with Sara when he was younger.

"Yeah," Tore looked uneasy for a moment, then chuckled and came over. Ethan wondered what was on his mind that he didn't just come out and ask like he usually did. Tore wasn't one to worry too much about manners on that kind of thing. "It's kinda weird though."

"Given some of our talks, I should be worried," Ethan chuckled as he put his book down. It could wait. "Did you transmute the guys' toilet into something that tried to eat a teacher?"

"No," Tore snorted. "Not that it wouldn't be funny," he smirked. "This is more of a...guy thing."

Ethan wondered if his father had felt the brief moment of terror Ethan did as he wondered if Tore was about to say something Ethan really didn't want to hear. If this turned into _the talk_ he was going to blame his father! Of course, given Tore was almost fourteen, Ethan would have been shocked if Tore didn't know all about how that worked. "So we're both guys. Ask." Best way to find out what he was dealing with.

Tore shrugged, dropping down onto the couch at the other end. "I was just wondering... how can you tell if a girl is interested?"

"You're asking me?" Ethan didn't mind, and frankly he was relieved at the question, but Tore knew well and good Ethan had only dated Lia. He was hardly an expert.

"Well you know other guys," Tore pointed out with a shrug, "and girls. You're in college! You've got to know more than I do, even if it's from watching and talking to other guys with more experience."

Well his logic was sound enough. Ethan wasn't entirely oblivious. When girls got obvious about it he'd noticed, but he'd always turned them down. Colt and Lance had waxed long and eloquently plenty of times on girls, but really the best sources seemed to be the women he knew. Ethan shrugged. "They're all different, so they have their own ways of showing it. Usually though they'll hang around where you are even if you don't really know or talk to them. Some of them pick on guys, others get shy and won't talk to you because they're afraid you'll turn them down. You just kind of have to watch them individually."

Tore was listening with rapt attention Ethan was used to seeing when they talked about alchemy. "Why?" he asked then with a chuckle, "You think one's interested? Or are you the interested party?"

"Either, or both," Tore replied with a surprisingly bold grin. "There's at least three who fit that description. I just don't know which, if any, I want to ask out or something."

Now there was an admission. Ethan tried to look at the situation objectively. Tore was, as far as middle-school guys went, probably one of the better looking kids in his school. At least from what Ethan could remember of the mire of middle grades and what he'd learned hanging out with Alyse. Ethan was better with analyzing someone's presence and physical capabilities. There too, Tore was confident, easy going when he wasn't insulted, but intense in opinions, emotions, and he had no problem meeting eye contact with anyone. He wasn't the tallest guy in the bunch, but he was taller than Ethan had been, and while his build was only a little thicker - more like Aldon's than Ethan or Edward - he was lean muscled and certainly more defined than most of the other guys his age from serious physical conditioning.

And obviously Tore was much more interested in girls as a general population than Ethan had been - and a bunch more than he knew Dad had been! Aldon had once told Ethan that being aware of girls changing had been a bit of a trial for him at first, but then plenty of guys liked it; Will certainly had. "Are they worth asking out?" Ethan asked what he hoped was the obvious question.

"Why not?" Tore shrugged. "I'm thirteen. It's not like I'm trying to marry them."

Talk about pragmatic. "Okay. Do you have anything in common?"

Tore chuckled. "Wouldn't the whole point of asking them out be to find that out?"

"Well...yeah," Ethan agreed after a moment's thought. That was how most guys did it he supposed. "Though it helps if you know something about them first. I hear that helps you avoid disastrous dates."

"Good point." Tore looked thoughtful. "So can I ask your opinion then?"

Now he wanted Ethan's opinion on specific girls. How had it come to this? "Sure, why not." Maybe he could avert disaster. He knew Tore wouldn't go talking to Dad about this kind of thing! Mom either.

So he listened as Tore outlined the three girls in question who had apparently been making eyes at him before he went to Drachma, and after too. Two blonds and a brunette, all age thirteen or fourteen and pretty cute. Tore had classes with one blond and the brunette, both of them were cheerleaders, and the other was on the school softball team and liked to swim. None of them were particularly scientifically inclined as far as Tore knew, though the brunette seemed to be good in history. Tore didn't seem too worried about not knowing much about activities that were similar at this point.

When he was done, Ethan had to really think about his answer. "Well like you said, you're not looking to marry any of them." That was a good thing! At least Tore understood the lack of likelihood of finding anything resembling romance at thirteen. "I'd say just pick the one you think you'd have more fun talking to and want to spend time with, not one where you think you might both get bored."

"You can be bored on a date?" Tore looked skeptical.

"Not that I'd know personally," Ethan pointed out with an easy shrug. "But I've heard enough people complain. If you don't have anything to talk about, it gets old pretty fast. Or if you're too different; arguments kill a date too."

"So there's talking involved..."

Ethan wasn't sure he wanted to know what Tore thought would happen. "It's pretty hard to agree on something to do without talking," he responded neutrally, "And to get to know someone. Think about it; you could end up going out with someone who's like your math teacher only thirteen."

Tore's shudder of revulsion told Ethan he'd made his point. "No thanks!"

"See, compatibility counts," Ethan chuckled.

"Guess so," Tore nodded and stood up, his glass of water empty. "Thanks for the help," he smiled. "I figured you'd be cool with talking about it. If I asked Fullmetal I figured he'd freak out. He treats me like such a kid."

Ethan smiled. "No problem. I'm always happy to talk." He wondered if Sara and Aldon felt like this when they used to talk, before his brother and sister had both grown up and moved out, and even when they were home more and he asked them about things. Sometimes Tore really did feel like another brother.

"Well, g'night." Tore waved and headed upstairs.

Ethan watched him go, hoping what he had said would actually be helpful and not a cause of trouble later! He suspected his friends had been more like that as teenagers. Tore was pretty sensible, smart too, but he was still a guy. Ethan was more grateful than ever that he had somehow missed that element of being a teenager.

**December 28th, 1958**

Alphonse knew he probably could have tried harder to persuade Elicia to go to the New Year's Eve party over at the Officer's club, but he didn't. She had refused to leave the house every since they got home. The farthest outside she had stepped had been out into the back yard. Not that Al had really expected any differently after what happened. It was being away from a place of safety that she feared; being out where she could be attacked. The house was safe and relaxing.

Edward and Winry had suggested doing something as a family instead, but Al had told them to go and have a good time. He and Elicia were going to spend the evening together at home. Gracia had made plans with a couple of old friends and Alyse would be at the party like almost everyone else, with her date in tow. So really, every family member in town except them was going.

"You could have gone," Elicia pointed out softly as they sat on their bed in the early evening. The sun had already set, and while Al knew at some point he should think about dinner, right now he was just glad that it was just the two of them in the house. They would be going back to work at Headquarters in a couple of days, and so they would no longer have all the time together they wanted.

"And miss a chance to be alone with you?" Al shook his head, smiling as he slipped his arm around Elicia's shoulders. "Never."

"You would have more fun." Elicia looked away.

Al gently turned her face around, her chin between his fingers. "Not without you with me. I'll have more fun here."

"Oh really?" Elicia smiled. "Just what did you have in mind?"

Al's heart fluttered at the look in her eyes. Maybe? They had snuggled occasionally, but little else, since coming home. Not that Al was the type to push, especially not given what Tamirov had done to Elicia, but he hoped that her possible willingness was a sign of healing on her part. The doctor had said just a couple of days ago – during a house visit – that physically she had healed up fine and would suffer no permanent damage. He tested the waters, leaning in and kissing her almost as tentatively as he had when they started dating.

Elicia's eyes closed and he felt her lean into the kiss, not shaking or pulling back as he put both arms around her. She stiffened slightly when his grip tightened and the kiss deepened, then relaxed again.

It was the best response Al had gotten since Drachma. It was almost frightening the response that elicited in him; a hunger he liked to think himself sensible and gentleman enough to control. Though at this moment he had to admit he was finding it difficult. So he took it step by step, one slow sweet movement at a time. They eased together, and lay down, locked together and Al began to hope that finally the break in Elicia's fears he had hoped for had come.

His pulse quickened as her hands slid slowly under his shirt, tugging gently at first, then a little more firmly. He loosened his grip enough to do the same, though his hands went for the buttons on the back of her dress.

Elicia shuddered, and for a moment Al was sure it was with pleasure; then her muscles tightened again beneath his hands as they ran down the smooth bare skin of her back. She gasped and shook…but it wasn't a happy sound.

Al froze. "Elicia…what…what's wrong?" He opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful women still snuggled tightly into his chest, tears running down her face.

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered thorough quiet sobs. "I want to…I want… but…"

"Shhhh," Al's hand stroked her gently now, no longer the heated embrace from before, but a gentle caress; the way he had rubbed his children's backs when they were young and scared of something, a bad dream or a storm. Only this was worse than a dream… Elicia's fears were based in reality. "It's all right."

"No, it's not!" Elicia exclaimed vehemently. "I hate him!" Her big green eyes looked up into his, tears streaming. "I hate what he did…to me…to us."

_Damn it!_ Was that bastard going to haunt them forever? "We both do," Al replied softly, "But it's over and he's not going to come anywhere near you."

"I know that," Elicia sniffled, "But that doesn't make me freeze up when… I'm reminded and… and I didn't want him to touch me." She looked away sharply. "I never wanted anyone to… but you and…I couldn't stop him!" Sobs overtook her once more.

Al felt the same anger surge over him as he had almost daily since finding Elicia in that cold cell. He could never be angry with Elicia. It was hardly her fault. It was Tamirov's completely and utterly. "I don't blame you," Al whispered, only hoping what he could say was what she needed to hear. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did this….have to happen?" Elicia asked plaintively.

It was a question Al had asked himself too many times. Where was the Equivalency? Elicia had done nothing to deserve this, and on the other side of things, what good could possibly come of such a horrible turn of events? "I don't know," he sighed, choking up. "I just hope one day we'll figure it out." It wasn't like he would have a chance to get back at Tamirov for this. Not now. "We'll put it behind us and move on. I'm here."

"I know," Elicia peered up at him again finally, one hand going up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "And I'm…grateful. I love you."

"And I love you," Al smiled back tenderly. "Why don't we go downstairs and see what there is for dinner? No reason we can't still have a nice romantic evening is there?" It didn't have to be about the physical. That wasn't what all their relationship was after all; far from it.

"Okay," Elicia gathered herself and sat up. "That sounds nice."

Al loosened his grip and let her get up. Together they went downstairs. He had barely rounded the corner when Al stopped, startled. He grinned. "It looks like someone was a step ahead of us."

The dining room table was set in good silver, candles dripping in the center, and two covered plates waited for them. Gracia hadn't left too long ago, so there was no question who had set this up.

"How lovely," Elicia chuckled, sniffing the air. "It smells great."

"Everything your mother makes smells great," Al pointed out. "See, even the cats agree." Elektra and Orestes were sitting in the chairs, not quite daring to get up on the table, but staring hungrily.

"Well they're spoiled enough," Elicia commented as she lifted Elektra off her chair. The pregnant cat yowled indignantly, but didn't struggle as she was set on the floor.

Al didn't argue, though he thought he did a fairly good job of not spoiling his cats. They weren't allowed table scraps anyway. "Tonight," he said as he held her chair to sit down, "I think perhaps we should just spoil each other a little."

Elicia giggled and smiled warmly up at him. "I think that's a very good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**January 2nd, 1959**

Another year over, another year just begun; Edward couldn't actually remember each change individually anymore – one of those signs that he refused to acknowledge as proof that he had lived a lot more years than he cared to admit sometimes! He didn't feel old yet. Of course, it was an advantage that his students underestimated him based on age at first – that never lasted long. He found it amusing more than anything else. Still, he had lived more years now than he likely had left, and he meant to keep making the most of each one.

It was a fairly quiet day around Headquarters. The first day back always was, mostly because a lot of people were still getting over the _holiday festivities_. It had been quite the party this year. Ed had enjoyed it more because of how many other people were there enjoying themselves in his family: Sara and Franz, Ethan and Lia, Will and Ren, and Alyse, who was still dating Vince. Their friends were there as well, all the old crew still living and around, even those who were retired. Ed had spent over an hour listening to Alex Armstrong talk about the trips he and Cynthia had been on since his retirement and all the things he had been up to. To his surprise, Ed had enjoyed it.

The best part, as always, was having Winry at his side, looking ravishing and drawing the eyes of men in the room ranging from well older than them to quite a bit younger. Ed got a little smug satisfaction out of the occasional open envy on some of the younger officer's faces.

The only couple missing had been Alphonse and Elicia, though Ed had been assured by Gracia that she would make sure they had a good time at home too. Ed really hoped that had turned out to be the case. They had been over to visit a few times over the last month, but Al and Elicia hadn't been out much; Elicia not at all, and Al had understandably not been particularly social otherwise. Ed expected that, honestly. Of course Al wouldn't be comfortable or happy going out and having a good time while Elicia was stuck at home. It was his nature.

He figured he would find out sooner or later. Today was supposed to be their first day back at work since Drachma. Ed had been covering some of Al's work for the last month. Miriam had the rest, as she had when they left. Mostly Ed had been covering classes and actually enjoying having the fuller schedule for a while.

Still, Ed was relieved when Al showed up in his office about an hour after Ed got there for the day. "Hey, Al," he grinned. "Long time no see." For them anyway. "How's the first day back going?"

Al shrugged, looking less enthusiastic than Ed had hoped he might be. "Getting caught up on everything," he smiled. "It's a good thing Miriam can do almost everything on her own. After two months I hate to think how far behind I'd be."

"Hey, I helped too," Ed retorted, though it was mostly in good humor. Miriam really could handle all the paperwork without assistance, though covering all the classes would not have been possible! And she had been doing Al's job while they were in Drachma.

Al looked briefly embarrassed. "Sorry," he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked even though he was sure he knew the answer. "How's Elicia handling being back?"

"She's not," Al admitted after a few seconds. "She didn't come with me."

"Oh." Ed paused, feeling a moment of awkwardness. He had really hoped Elicia would be ready to get back to something comfortable, normal. "What happened?"

"She just wasn't ready, all right?" Al snapped, slightly irritated.

"All right," Ed nodded placatingly. He wasn't trying to start a fight after all! "No need to get defensive with me."

Al sighed again. "Right. No, she decided to stay home and visit with Ren and Will before they head out again in a couple of days," he replied, though Ed's brother didn't sound like he was entirely convinced that that was the main reason. "She's still scared to leave the house," he added after another moment of hesitation, clearly his own take on the situation.

"I'm sorry to hear it," Ed replied, trying to keep spirits up but finding it a little difficult in the face of an Alphonse who wasn't being positive and upbeat. They hadn't talked much lately, but his brother hadn't been the same either. "Maybe in a couple of days."

"Maybe," Al said. "I hope so. She got dressed for work this morning, but then decided not to come. It was like she didn't dare step outside." There was pent up emotions behind his words; worry, frustration. Ed knew the feelings well, but he remembered being in Elicia's position too in a lot of ways.

"Some people just need more time to heal than others," Ed replied. "She'll get over it."

"Gee, could you sound like you care less?" Al frowned as he dropped the papers he'd brought on Ed's desk.

Ed scowled. "Look, I'm worried about her too; forgive me for having some_ experience_ in the area." Al really was short tempered this morning. Talk about odd. Still, it wasn't _too_ unusual when he was feeling stressed. "You want to do something later?" he offered. Maybe they could hang out and talk out the specifics of what was bothering Al and at least improve his outlook a little.

"No thanks," Al replied curtly. "I'm going home after work. Those are the last of the supply requisitions. Give them a look over and see if there's anything that might have been missed, okay?"

"Sure thing _boss_," Ed replied glibly, but he didn't press the issue. He'd try again later when Al wasn't quite so irritable. He picked up the papers and softened his approach a little. Antagonizing Al when he was stressed was just likely to make his brother more emotional and nearly as irrational as Ed knew_ he_ could be! "Maybe another time."

"Sure," Al agreed as he turned to head out. "We'll do something another time. Talk to you later."

It was a conversation that left Ed feeling uneasy and concerned about his brother, not just Elicia. He really didn't want to see Al fall apart the way he had before and while that didn't seem likely, Al could be emotionally overwhelmed when it came to his family suffering. He was more sensitive than Ed in some ways and that wasn't always a good thing. Ed silently vowed to keep a close eye on Al until Elicia started to show more marked improvement. He had done what he could in dealing with Tamirov, now he just wanted to help clean up the rest of the mess and support his family in any way he could. If nothing else, he wasn't going to let his brother fall into the mental traps he had.

**January 5th, 1959**

Elicia was glad Winry was coming over for lunch. While she and Ed had come over a few times in the last month and most of the family had stopped by, even Ethan and Lia, to at least say hello if not stay for a meal, she and Winry had not had a chance to just sit and talk like they usually did. Will and Ren had been a nice distraction from her problems, and she was happy to see her son and his wife doing so well. Still, it was oddly difficult too. Watching everyone around her, supportive, sympathetic, and just being themselves, only accentuated how different Elicia felt now. She did not blame them, but it sometimes made it difficult to be around even her closest family and friends.

Will and Ren had left on the train the day before, and today her mother had several activities she had meetings for, so Elicia had been left at home entirely alone for the first time since before she left for Drachma. While Elicia had assured Al that she would be just fine, she was sure he had been able to tell she wasn't being entirely truthful. Still, even she felt her fears were ridiculous, and she didn't want him to feel trapped into being with her constantly or guilty for going back to work.

Winry's offer to have lunch had been a god-send! Elicia had jumped at three sudden noises – two of which turned out to be the cats and the third a car outside – by the time lunch came around and had managed to stifle one panic attack before it had a chance to really set in. There was little enough to do around the house. It was already near spotlessly clean,and Winry was bringing in Cretan food from one of their favorite little restaurants. Elicia was glad for a little variety even though she hadn't been awfully hungry of late.

She hugged Winry tightly when she came in. "I'm so glad you're here," she smiled genuinely, feeling relieved not to be alone anymore, and glad to see Winry for the sake of just having Winry around. They had been as close as sisters for far longer than they had been relatives.

Winry returned the hug warmly before they went into the living room and she put the food down on the dining table. "As if I would miss the chance to have lunch and talk?" she smiled lightly, though Elicia doubted she imagined the hints of concern behind her friend's eyes.

"It's been a while," Elicia admitted, trying to smile through the feeling of sadness and guilt that it was because of her own frailties. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but the frustration was hard to control. "How are things at the shop?"

"Busy as usual," Winry smiled as they set out plates and sat down to eat. "Though it's almost depressing how smoothly the place runs without me there at this point. Everyone knows what to do or what I would do if I were there. I can trust everyone to do their work right, on time, and deal honestly with the customers."

"And that's depressing?" Elicia asked, giggling a little.

"I hardly seem necessary," Winry admitted though she was smiling as she said it. "It makes me tempted to partially retire the way Ed did. Then I would have more time to work on other projects."

"Other than more auto-mail?" Elicia teased, ignoring the twinge of envy she felt at hearing Winry talk so easily about things.

"I have a lot of fun with other inventions," Winry chuckled. "But not just machine projects. We've talked about doing more with the yard, maybe redoing some of the other rooms in the house that need it – on our own since we can – and traveling; the safe kind," she added the last a little hastily. "I'd like to go back to Creta and to Xing again too sometime for a no-business visit. Things like that. You know how it is."

She did. Elicia had contemplated retiring, at least partially, for some time now. She and Alphonse had talked extensively about taking a long several-month vacation and traveling the Continent at one point; Creta, Aerugo, Xing… she had never been to those places. The problem was, now she wasn't sure she still wanted to. "I do," she responded neutrally.

When she looked up from her food a moment later, Winry was looking at her with gentle concern. "Elicia, why haven't you gone back to work?"

It was a question Elicia had been waiting for, definitely expecting, ever since Al had gone back without her a few days before. But all her practiced words and reasonable responses went out the window in the face of Winry's knowing expression. "I tried," she admitted softly, "But I just couldn't make myself go, not even to Headquarters, where I'd be safely surrounded by the entire military." She shook her head. "I tried to walk somewhere yesterday," she admitted. "I barely got half a block down the street before I felt jumpy, and it felt like people were watching me, and then I panicked and almost ran all the way back inside." Almost; she had kept to a walk but only barely.

Sympathy and understanding were appreciated even as they made Elicia feel worse. "The waiting is the hard part," Winry sighed softly. "It drove Ed bonkers."

"I remember," Elicia said. "I don't blame him." She remembered how worried about Ed she had been too after his experiences during the Xing War, and then that horrible period after the war in Aerugo. Elicia had no wish to do anything that might stupidly end her own life, but she understood the pain, the frustration, the fear… the agony of waiting and trying to heal but feeling like some days she was just going backwards or standing still. "Though the counselor keeps telling me I'm doing better."

"Do you feel like you are?" Winry asked.

Elicia shrugged. "It's hard to see it," she sighed, fighting back the feeling of something sticking in her throat. She cried embarrassingly easily these days too. "I know I shouldn't feel like a burden to Al or my mother or anyone else, but I do. I feel like I'm dragging them through this and it's terrible. I can't sleep through the night without at least one nightmare, the flashbacks are worse. Oh they're horrible!" She exclaimed with more force than she had intended, the emotions swelling inside and threatening to overflow despite her efforts. If nothing else, she really needed to vent. "I'm afraid! Me! Afraid to step out my own front door! How can I go back?" she blurted. "How can I go out there when even if I know someone's not lurking waiting there still could be, and _everyone_ knows what happened!"

That was, perhaps, part of the worst of it. The kidnapping had been publicized, and while that wasn't so bad, it was infinitely worse that details of her condition after her rescue had made it to the media. No one had any right to know what had happened but her and those involved! "It's embarrassing… and horrible. And look at me," she plucked with one hand at the solid inch of hair that had grown back. At least it was that much, and roughly the same color as before, though with more strands of silver. She only wore the wig outside or when people came over who weren't immediate family or closest confidants. "I look like a badly clipped show dog."

Winry's soft chuckle was better than a dozen sympathetic or pitying looks. She smiled. "Maybe you do," she replied, "But I've seen a couple of the kids around Tore's school and the high school wearing their hair that way. They think it's… edgy they call it."

"Even better," Elicia snorted. "Now I'm a bad teen fashion statement." She couldn't help chuckling though. It was better than crying.

"In a couple of months it will just be cute and short," Winry pointed out. "You've cut it short before."

This was true, though it had been a while. Elicia nodded and started eating again. "Maybe I'll feel more normal when I look like it." She certainly hoped so.

"So everything else is back to normal then?" Winry asked, looking hopeful. "Aside from the nightmares and such I mean."

"Physically?" Elicia confirmed. "No, not really." That wasn't helping either. She might as well admit it all to Winry. Her friend would likely understand and be less bothered than her mother and husband were; especially Alphonse. "There wasn't any lasting chemical damage except that it, well, threw a lot of other things out of balance before the system was cleared. It messed with other parts of the body." Ren had explained it and apologized that there was little that could be done besides letting the body sort itself out. Messing with body chemistry too much was certain to have other consequences.

"Hormones?" Winry guessed accurately.

Elicia nodded. Yet she couldn't place the blame for her other frustrations there. "Not just those, but that's part of it. That, on top of the fear, the memories…" Her voice hitched. Damn it. Not more tears. "I'm trying to be patient, but I feel like I'm letting Alphonse down."

"Why?" Now Winry looked confused. "Has he said something?"

"No," Elicia shook her head. "But he's worried all the time and I keep him up at night. We don't go anywhere or do anything. Even when we stay home we don't _do_ anything. It starts out all right and then he'll touch me just the wrong way and I'll completely break down." Tears came to her eyes even admitting that much. "But it used to be the right way. I just want to get past this!"

The floodgates broke.

The next thing Elicia knew, Winry had come around the table and was hugging her as she bawled. It wasn't the first time Elicia had cried lately –far from it since it was still almost a daily occurrence – but it was the first time she had admitted the extent of her frustrations and fears, especially how bad she felt about the strains it put on Alphonse and on their relationship.

"It will happen," Winry replied soothingly when she started to get herself under control again. "Just give yourself time. I know that's no consolation, but it's the truth. You know Al doesn't want you to beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault; none of this is either."

"I just wish I felt that way," Elicia sniffled. "I don't like myself like this at all. I don't see why anyone else does."

"We love you because you're still you," Winry sat back a little, smiling. "Just as we have when anyone else in our family needed us, right? You included. So take it at your own speed and let it come naturally. You'll be fine again. I promise."

"That's an awfully big promise," Elicia replied, trying not to be skeptical and failing. "But thanks Winry. I needed this."

"Everyone does sometimes," Winry replied. "You know you can always talk to me."

"You're not going to say anything to Al are you?" Elicia asked as the thought occurred to her. They were all so close after all.

"Not if you don't want me to," Winry shook her head. "Though I think you should."

An uncomfortable suggestion; Elicia sighed. "I will when I get the courage," she promised. She just wished she knew how long that would be.

**January 12****th****, 1959**

Alyse paused to take one last look in the mirror before Vince picked her up for their date. Tonight was not particularly fancy, but Alyse had always liked to dress appropriately for the occasion and she really hoped her boyfriend of nine months would like tonight's outfit. It was new, and it was not particularly her _usual_ attire. Not that it went against any of her usual preferences in taste, but the style was definitely a little more daring, if more appropriate to the setting. They were going to their favorite jazz club tonight; the one Vince had taken her to when they first started going out.

The little black dress was not inappropriate; the skirt went to the knees and, while sleeveless, the straps were solid enough to be supportive. Still, there were a few differences that made this something special; the deep V neckline, the lower back, and the fact that, while most of her clothes were nicely tailored, this one was definitely tighter than the rest. All in good taste, but perhaps the most openly _sexy_ item of clothing Alyse had ever purchased in her life.

She_ liked_ it! Alyse had surprised herself when she tried it on in the store. She always preferred classic looks, and while the black dress was that, it was more daring. She didn't think she had ever worn anything that accented her chest quite the way this did, or any of her other curves. Stylish, tasteful, but definitely sexy, where the stylish clothing she had worn in high school had been fashionable and cute.

While a lot of her clothes were acceptable for a little clubbing, they weren't just right. This was, with the right accessories of course. Strappy, low black heels, silver jewelry, and her rich brown hair was pulled up in a playfully attractive twist that fluffed a little at the top, held with a silver clip. Just a little make-up to accent eyes and lips, and it was a very sophisticated look that Alyse was very happy with. She hoped Vince liked it. Of course, he liked her in anything, but that was why this would be a fun surprise.

She waited, knowing he would arrive soon, glad to be going out tonight. It had been a couple of weeks since their last big _date_ night, though she had seen him at least every other evening, as usual. More often they would have dinner at her apartment or his, listen to a radio drama, talk. The kind of thing most people did. They always had plenty to talk about. Vince didn't mind talking about the serious stuff either. Lately, he had been very supportive of her while she tried to help her mother. It was difficult seeing the drastic changes and fears that had overcome the woman who loved her and raised her. Her father was stressed and distracted. Alyse just wanted to help them both out, but there was only so much she could do.

There was a familiar knock on the apartment door. "Come out with your hands up," Vince chuckled as the door opened. "Send out the beautiful girl and nobody gets hurt."

Alyse turned around in time to see his expression go from jovial to pleasurably stunned. She smiled. "Well?"

Vince blinked a couple of times, then the grin returned as he crossed the room and pulled her into a warm kiss that she returned willingly. "You look fantastic," he replied. "New dress or have you been holding out on me?"

She chuckled at his teasing. "It's new," she replied. "I wanted something that fit the atmosphere a little better."

"Well you're certainly as hot as the club," Vince assured her, taking a step back and looking her up and down. "Hotter," he corrected. "I mean you always look good but… wow!"

"Thank you." She felt that pleasant warm feeling she always got when Vince looked at her with the tender but definitely attracted look he was giving her right that instant. "So, shall we go?"

"I don't know," Vince chuckled again, a little softer. "I'm not sure I want to let anyone else's eyes get all over my girl."

"Then we're not going to have much fun tonight," Alyse pointed out as she took a step back. "You've been talking about the band that's playing for weeks and I haven't heard them."

"Well now that would be a shame," Vince admitted as he loosened his grip and went to get her coat. "I guess I'll just have to be vigilant," he said as he held her coat out for her to put it on a minute later.

"You always are," Alyse teased, though in truth she was grateful for it. She liked that Vince was not over-protective, but he was attentive.

It was a fun and distracting evening, just what Alyse had been hoping it would be. The jazz band playing was one Vince had heard many times in South City and there was a lot of swinging music to dance too. Alyse lost herself for a while in the beat of the music, the mellower lighting, the bounce and turn and twist of dancing with Vince. He could really move and she enjoyed the freedom and slightly wilder feel of this on nights like tonight more than the sedate and elegant turns around the dance floor they made as a couple at State affairs.

After hours of dancing, a light meal, plenty of water, and a couple of the fruit-juice-mixed-with-wine drinks she actually enjoyed, Alyse no longer felt the strain and stress laying quite so heavily on her shoulders.

As they strolled home along the river later, Vince's arm around her shoulders, Alyse rested her head against his shoulder and just let herself be. "Thank you," she smiled softly.

"You're welcome," Vince replied, giving her a warm squeeze. "I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did," he admitted a moment later. "You were pretty tired earlier today."

"I needed a break," Alyse admitted. It wasn't that work was stressful, well not so much so. She was pretty busy lately working full time now with the government office. She was only planning one wedding at the moment and that was for one of her high school acquaintances who was getting married in a couple of months. It was a lot of work but not normally too much to handle.

"How are your folks?" Vince asked, getting right to the heart of what Alyse did not say.

Alyse shrugged. "No different than yesterday," she replied. It wasn't something they had talked to death, but it just wasn't something she wanted to think about right now. "At least that I know. I didn't go over today." She was over at her folks house a little less often these days; not avoiding them, but she was busy and they clearly did not want to be a burden to her or to Will. It was easier with Will since he and Ren were always traveling.

"Sorry," Vince sighed. "I didn't mean to stress you out."

"You didn't," Alyse replied, perhaps a little shortly.

"Then why did your shoulders tighten up?" Vince asked, looking sidewise at her with a small smile. "It's been a good night. You should keep enjoying it."

"I'm trying," Alyse promised. "Did you have something else in mind?"

Vince hesitated, then chuckled. "I think it's very late, and after I walk you home, and give you a long, passionate kiss good night, you should take a soothing bath and sleep sweet, pleasant dreams."

"About you?" Alyse asked impishly.

"If you find that idea sweet and pleasant," Vince chuckled. "I'd rather be the daring hero of an exciting dream, but I'll take what I can get."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Alyse chuckled. "Tonight, I think I'll take your advice and hope for something pleasant." Though this, right here, with him, was the most pleasant thing in her life at the moment. How could a dream top this?

**January 24th, 1959**

Edward was deeply absorbed in a book. This in itself was not unusual. However, it was not an alchemy book or a history book or a book on military policy, or anything even remotely work related. Still, it was a really_ good_ book. He was unaware of anyone else in the room until a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump!

"What are you reading that has you so jumpy?" Winry asked, glancing over his shoulder curiously.

Ed grinned sheepishly and looked up at her from his seat on the couch. "Just a murder mystery. This one's a real thriller."

"Haven't you gotten enough of those in real life?" Winry kidded, chuckling as she came around the front of the couch and sat down next to him.

"They're less traumatic in book form," Ed retorted. Then he noticed she had one of her contemplative looks on her face. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Winry nodded. "It's almost February," she commented.

Ah yes. Ed knew what she wanted to talk about now. "So which do we want to talk about first," he smiled, "Our thirty-fourth anniversary, Sara's thirty-second birthday, or mine?"

"Your sixtieth?" Winry grinned. "It's kind of a special occasion."

"You're turning sixty this year too," Ed pointed out, draping his auto-mail arm around her shoulders.

"You first," Winry kissed his cheek. "Really, I wanted to know what you wanted to do, and also for suggestions on what we should do for Elicia."

Ed's good mood sobered a little. Elicia was turning forty-eight but lately neither she nor Al seemed interested in celebrating. Ed had never known either of them to be this anti-social. Even understanding the situation, he wondered if they would want to do anything or just feel pressured into it. "I'm not sure," he admitted with an abashed smile and a shrug. "Forty didn't bother me, and fifty I was just glad to be alive! I… I don't know that I want to think too much about birthdays anymore. Any day I'm not dead is a good one at this point."

"So celebrate a year's worth of good days," Winry pointed out, not letting him get away with dodging the question or the birthday. He really would have rather not discussed it at all, but he knew that wasn't happening. Not this year.

"All right, but only because you won't stop pushing," Ed smirked. "I guess I just don't know what I want. I can't imagine not celebrating without Elicia and Al though."

"So maybe we can do a joint party," Winry suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea. "If you can get them to agree to it."

"Why wouldn't we?" Winry gave him a confused look.

Ed shrugged. It was a feeling he got, given how little he and Al seemed to talk these days even working together. "Al just hasn't seemed particularly social lately, especially for him. I mean, even at work he's normally more interactive."

The look Winry gave him was beyond perplexed. "Are you sure?"

"Would I say it if I wasn't?" Ed pointed out, feeling a little prickly. "We haven't sparred much and he hasn't been particularly talkative outside of program related discussion. I just feel like maybe he's isolating."

"The way you did?" Winry guessed. Ed nodded. "That's weird."

"Why weird?" Ed scowled.

Winry shook her head. "It's just that every time I've run into him he's seemed fine. Not thrilled of course, but fairly normal for Al. Maybe I'm just catching him at the right times, or when he's in a better mood."

"Maybe." That information gave Ed a funny feeling though. Was Al putting on a good front for other people? Al had tried to keep Ed from pulling in on himself after Aerugo, but Ed had been stubborn. He hadn't listened. If he had he could have avoided a lot of pain. He hoped Al wasn't falling into the same trap. Even if he was, Ed had no intention of letting him. "So, let's do one party over at Al and Elicia's," he finally suggested, going back to the safer topic, "If they want of course. We can have the whole family over."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Winry's face brightened immediately. "I think Elicia needs to feel like we still appreciate and want her. Lately she's been pretty hard on herself about the whole thing."

Poor Elicia. Ed knew that feeling far too well. He nodded. "All the more reason for it then. Though if that's what you wanted why didn't you just say so?"

Winry smiled. "I thought you'd rather have it be your own idea. It's your birthday too after all."

"You're a sneaky, devious woman," Ed laughed. "But that's one of the things I like about you."

"It is?" Winry asked.

"Of course," Ed nodded emphatically. "It's something we have in common. Anyway, at this point, I've had enough birthdays. This one especially I'm happy to share. Elicia needs a good celebration more than I do." Even the fact that she was still with them to have that birthday was a fact worth celebrating.

"Well you both deserve it," Winry insisted, kissing him again. "And I know Elicia will appreciate it. I'll ask her about the idea tomorrow."

"Good," he replied, pulling her close. "So you're not busy right now."

Winry smiled. "I thought you were reading."

"The book can wait," Ed retorting, grin widening even as his voice softened. "I'd like to spend a little time with you this evening." Tore was upstairs working on his homework, which meant now was the perfect time to do something simple together, even if it was just talk or play cards or cuddle on the couch.

Somehow, Ed was beginning to think that really their nest would never actually be empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**February 3rd, 1959**

Edward's sixtieth birthday was a much mellower affair than his fiftieth. As grateful as he was to have survived the past decade, he was glad that it wasn't another huge celebration with all their friends and family. This time it was just family, and it wasn't all about him. Both of these facts pleased him.

So did the fantastic triple chocolate cake Gracia had whipped up for the occasion!

They fired up the grill in the back yard and, while most folks stayed inside given the chilly weather, had fresh grilled steaks and shrimp with grilled vegetables. Ed even endured the shrimp jokes, pointing out that they were _Elicia's _favorite. He was the one who wanted the _steak._

"So what did you do yesterday?" Ed asked Sara as they stood out on the back deck watching the food cook. Yesterday had, of course, been his daughter's birthday. Other than wishing her a happy day though, there had been little to it. Ed knew that Sara and Franz and Trisha had just planned something small.

"What did you do the day before?" Sara countered with a slightly amused smirk.

"Nothing I could do with a four year old in the house," Ed snickered.

"Just when she's three?" Sara chuckled. After all, she had only been three – almost four – when Aldon was born.

Ed shrugged and flipped over one of the steaks. "Hey, you never heard us so we must have done something right. Someday you can have this conversation with Trisha about any younger siblings she has you know."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. You're making a pretty big assumption there aren't you?"

"What, you're not planning to have any more?" Ed asked, honestly curious. Sara had hated being pregnant, despite how much she loved her daughter and obviously enjoyed being a mother despite the challenges of balancing being a Colonel as well.

Sara shrugged. "What, you don't have enough grandkids to keep you happy?" She was poking fun a little, he could tell.

"Oh Aldon's taken care of that well enough," Ed admitted. "I was just wondering." He knew it was none of his business really or preference how many kids his own grown kids had. As long as they were happy that was what mattered. That did not keep him from thinking about it.

"Well you can keep wondering," Sara replied slyly. "Besides if it ever does happen again, it's not exactly something we can get away with not telling you. Nor would we want to," she added, dropping some of the playful attitude. "Still. Sometimes Trisha's enough of a handful, even as well behaved as she is; I wonder how we would handle two."

"With your usual tenacity and efficiency," Ed grinned, but he meant it as a compliment. "Your mom and I managed and we certainly didn't have any advantages over your current situation." Two jobs, available daycare, a house; his daughter and her husband had all these things. "Besides," he chuckled. "At least you had some experience helping out with Ethan when he was tiny. Your Mom and I had almost no experience with babies." Watching Elicia's birth hardly counted as parenting experience.

"So you're saying I should be grateful I survived," Sara giggled.

Ed reached out and gave her a squeeze with one arm. "Nah. Your mother's a natural. I think she was just worried I'd start teaching you alchemy at the age of four or five like Al and I did." There were good reasons he hadn't offered that option to his children and waited for them to ask him.

"You'd have had more concussions if you tried," Sara teased, hugging him back. "Trisha hasn't shown much interest other than thinking it's neat, and I'm not going to offer to teach her unless she asks either."

"See, common sense," Ed chuckled, stepping away to turn the rest of the steaks before removing the two that had been requested medium rare. Besides, if you can handle the handful of Alchemists we deal with at HQ, I'd think another kid would be a piece of cake for you."

"You could be right," Sara stepped out of his way. "But don't hold your breath, Dad. You might asphyxiate before it happens."

"I won't," Ed promised, plating the two steaks, all the shrimp and some of the finished vegetables. "Here, you want to take them in? The rest should be ready in a few minutes."

"Sure," Sara smiled, taking the plate. "Can't have people starving at a party."

Ed looked back down at the steaks sizzling in front of him as he put on more vegetables. "Somehow I don't think that will be a problem."

* * *

It was a good party. Everyone ate as much as they wanted of dinner, and then Ed and Elicia were ceremoniously forced to sit on the couch together and open presents while everyone gathered around.

"What no cake first?" Ed joked, feeling like he was at one of the kids' birthdays with everyone watching.

"Maybe you have room but the rest of us don't," Winry teased. "You can both humor us, or go without cake."

"I think we should comply," Elicia smiled. "Could be worse." She shrugged and reached for the first wrapped package.

Ed smiled. "You have a point."

They did not stand on ceremony and it didn't take long. It wasn't that big of a pile. Of course, for Ed it wasn't about getting stuff. He had more fun watching everyone fuss over Elicia. She seemed surprised but happier than he had seen her in a long time as she thanked everyone and marveled at the array of items; books, clothes, records, flower bulbs for the garden, and – from Aldon and Cassie – a sketchbook, pencils, a couple of small canvas, and paints. Elicia marveled, but Ed well remembered that she had enjoyed art as a hobby though he hadn't actually seen her work on anything in years.

"How did they even know I used to paint?" Elicia looked amazed.

Ed smiled. "The fact might have slipped out in general conversation." Or it had been purposefully mentioned in a planned phone call; either way.

Elicia chuckled. "Thank you, Edward."

After everything was opened and everyone thanked, Gracia went ahead and cut the cake which was as delicious as Ed had anticipated. Half way through his second piece he realized he didn't see Al in the living room. Looking around, he spotted his brother outside. "So here's where you are," Ed chuckled as he approached Al, who was leaning against the back porch railing, but looking into the house and finishing off his slice of cake. He looked happy for the first time in weeks. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to smile."

Al glanced over at him, the smile faltering for a second, and then it returned. "I haven't seen Elicia smile like that in months," he admitted softly. "I just wanted to watch for a while."

Ed looked back inside. Elicia was still sitting in the living room, with Winry, Gracia, Sara and Alyse. They were eating cake, sipping drinks and having a good time. She laughed at something Sara said as he watched. "She looks happy." He wasn't entirely sure what else to say, which was weird. Given how little he and Al had just chatted lately though, he just wasn't sure where to take the conversation.

"I think she is," Al replied after a moment, sounding almost disbelieving. "I missed that."

Ed turned his gaze to his brother. "Are you guys doing okay?" he asked. It was something he had been worried about for a while, just because he knew how easy it was to miss something until a situation turned critical.

"We're not in any danger of splitting if that's what you're asking," Al replied, and for a moment Ed was afraid his brother was angry with him for bringing it up, but Al just seemed quietly pensive. "She's frustrated, and I'm frustrated, but all we can do is be patient. I'm doing what I can to help her work things out. More than anything else the most I can do is make sure she knows that she can count on me for anything."

"Of course she knows," Ed chuckled quietly, hoping to bring the mood up a little. "And I'm sure she appreciates it."

Al nodded. "I just wish we could move on a little with our lives, you know?"

"I do." Ed was far more familiar with these situations than he ever wanted to be. "But to do that," he dared to test the waters a little, "One of you is going to have to make a little more of a move toward normalcy."

"What do you mean?" Al looked suspicious.

"Are you going to start rejoining us for combat classes anytime soon?" Ed smirked slightly. "If you don't I swear you'll forget how." Having Al back at work was a start, but his brother hadn't picked all of his responsibilities back up yet, not even if they didn't interfere with his time with Elicia.

"I could still kick your ass without trying," Al retorted, but he hesitated briefly. "Sure," he finally agreed, smiling weakly. "If it'll make you feel better."

"If that's how you want to look at it I'm good with that." Ed just wanted to see his brother take a break from worrying. If Al wasn't thinking about Elicia, he was focused on lectures and paperwork. Fighting was a great way to take anyone's mind off everything else. He reached out and gave Al a one-handed shove. "Now why don't you get back in there. There's a beautiful girl who needs you."

Al snorted, but the smile that followed was genuine as he finished his last bite of chocolate cake and straightened up, heading inside. "I should be worried when I'm taking relationship advice from you, Ed."

"Al," Ed chuckled after him, "If you haven't figured that much out by now, you're already beyond any help even my advice could do you."

* * *

Edward, Winry, and Tore were the last to leave that evening. Sara and Franz left when Trisha fell asleep in a chair. Alphonse offered to give Alyse a quick ride home. When Gracia and Winry vanished upstairs to look at a project Gracia was working on and Tore went to the bathroom, Ed found himself momentarily alone in the living room. Spotting a book he didn't remember seeing before on Al's shelf, he took it down and began to flip through it.

"Edward."

He turned and smiled at Elicia, standing just behind him. The smile faded as he saw her pensive expression. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something," she spoke hesitantly, as if she knew he wasn't going to like the question.

Which meant Ed had a pretty good idea of what conversation she wanted to have. It was one that was a long time coming. "Go ahead," he nodded.

For a moment Elicia faltered, then seemed to screw up her courage. "When does it stop?" she asked with surprisingly emotional forcefulness; her hands clenched, eyes pleading.

"When does what stop?" Ed asked softly. There were too many possibilities to know where to start.

"All of it," Elicia sniffed. "The nightmares, the flashbacks, the feeling of helplessness, of being absolutely useless because I couldn't save anyone, not even myself?" She wiped tears from her face with one hand. "I know better! I do…but that doesn't seem to be enough. I don't want to feel like I'm crawling out of my own skin! I don't want to be paranoid. I don't want to be afraid and I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me or be patient or have to say they understand. I want to be _me_ again!" The tears came faster.

Ed couldn't resist. He pulled her into a brotherly hug. He'd been there; _oh he'd been there._ "That's a start right there," he said as she sobbed quietly. "You know, you're already doing better than I did."

"How's that?" Elicia replied, tilting her head a little so she could look at him. "I'm a horrible mess."

"You survived," Ed stated. "That means you won in this kind of situation. You've acknowledged the problems and you're doing what you can to heal properly. You're letting others help you." Things he had been foolish enough to dismiss. "You're not a fighter; you're not trained to handle tough situations, but you held out and you_ are_ making progress. I saw it earlier. You were in here laughing and smiling and just having fun weren't you?"

Elicia was definitely thinking. She nodded. "I was. I forgot about everything else, at least for a little while."

"Trumps my recovery hard," Ed smirked. "It took me twice as long to get that far, and you did it sober. Took me a year to be allowed back on duty, remember?"

Elicia blinked then her face flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to dump this on you but I just…"

"Needed to talk to someone who understands?" Ed asked, stepping back a little. "It doesn't hurt to talk about it anymore," he assured her. Well, that was mostly true. The memories weren't pleasant but they had faded along with most of the scars. "It was almost twenty years ago."

"Why do people do such horrible things?" Elicia asked.

"For their own selfish reasons," Ed answered without hesitation. He had certainly thought about it enough over the years. "Out of desperation, greed, fear, or a need to prove something. There are lots of reasons, but none of them excuses for their actions. They hurt people without caring, and unfortunately sometimes innocent people get caught in the middle." At least he had known why he was being tortured. He had been an information source; Elicia had just been a victim. "Don't worry about trying to _be you_, Elicia. Just let yourself _be_ okay? Like you did tonight. Be happy when you can, and weather the bad days one at a time. You've already proven you're strong to the rest of us. Time to prove it to yourself."

Elicia looked like she was going to cry again, but he must have said something right, because she hugged him tightly one more time, smiling. "Thank you. Happy birthday, Edward."

He smiled, returning the hug. "Happy birthday, Elicia."

**February 8th, 1959**

Edward's favorite classes to teach would probably always be the combat classes, especially the intermediate and advanced levels where he did not have to spend as much time holding himself back to keep from seriously wounding or killing a student. He had been perfectly happy to cover Alphonse's classes on top of his own when Al was on vacation, but he had been a little surprised when Al did not pick up with them again as soon as he came back on duty the month before. He had taken back the rest of his course load.

At first Ed had been convinced that Al just was still too distracted and concerned about his wife to take on combat again too quickly. That made sense. Fighting without his head in the fight could lead to a combatant getting injured, on either side of the match. Still, it had been long enough and, if they were doing okay as they seemed to be, there was no reason Al shouldn't be coming out and joining the classes and doing his duty.

Today was a good day for it. Al had promised to show up and he did, coming into the gym right as Ed was getting ready to run a group of less experienced State Alchemists through some intensive drills. "Ready to show them how it's done?" he smirked at his brother.

Al smiled back. "Of course."

It turned out to be a very good session. Once everyone was warmed up and had worked drills till they were panting, they were paired off for full-out sparring matches. As usual, Ed had no trouble keeping up with the alchemists he squared off against. Anyone who wanted to try and claim Ed was _past his prime_ would likely revise that opinion the moment they had to fight him!

On top of watching the others in the class when he wasn't fighting, Ed kept a surreptitious watch on Al. Not that he was expecting Al to be anything less than excellent. A couple of months off wasn't enough to undermine years of training. Still, while Al didn't lose a match, it seemed clear to Ed that his brother's head and heart still weren't entirely in it. His movements a hair slower; slightly less deliberate; but Al was focused and alert. Maybe Winry was right. Al might be frustrated and stressed out about the situation, but what Ed was seeing might really be all of it. It was a bit of a relief.

When the class was over, everyone headed for the showers. Ed was glad he didn't have to be anywhere immediately and took his time, enjoying the feel of hot water coursing down his body. It was very refreshing. When he finished he dried off and pulled on his shorts before stepping out of the stall to finish getting dressed.

Unsurprisingly, most of the other guys – who had busier schedules – had already gone. Al was still there though; half dressed, picking up his dress shirt to put it back on. "So does this mean you'll be taking your classes back?" Ed asked with a chuckle as he pulled clean pants out of his locker. "You looked like you were having fun."

Al turned and shrugged, though he did smile. "Maybe I've just been focused elsewhere."

Ed nodded, turned, and paused, giving Al a good look as his brother put his shirt on and started buttoning it up the front. "Elicia's cooking maybe," he teased. "Putting on a little weight there, Al?"

Al tucked his shirt in and shrugged as he did up his belt. "Yeah, I guess."

That… wasn't the reaction Ed had been expecting. This was Alphonse, who griped and groused about even a measly five pounds. "Better be careful," he covered his surprise with a snicker. "Don't want anyone mistaking you for Breda. They'll be handing you all his paperwork."

The comment _should_ have gotten a rise out of Al. "It's not that bad," was his only reply, casually tossed off as he grabbed his jacket. "See you later, Ed," he waved as he headed for the door.

Ed stared after his brother, not sure how to respond. What the hell? Maybe he should still be concerned after all.

**February 10th, 1959**

Alphonse would have liked to have ignored Edward's taunt and blown it off, but the truth was it irritated him. Not because Ed had the gall to say something – he usually did – but because at least part of it was true and the look of shock on Ed's face when Al didn't get upset stuck with him. Still, other than bugging him all day, eventually he got over it and Ed didn't say anything else. The next day Al scheduled to pick up most of his fighting classes again on Monday of the next week and that was that.

At least for a couple of days. On Wednesday Al was surprised, but pleased, when he got the latest stack of papers off his desk an hour before the end of the day. With no other classes on his schedule, Al took the opportunity to go home early. Maybe Elicia would feel up to doing something.

Or that was his hope as Al drove home. When he arrived, he found Gracia in the kitchen working on dinner. "Welcome home," she smiled brightly. "Done early?"

Al nodded, smiling. "I didn't have any other work that needed to be done today so I thought I'd see if Elicia wanted to do something." Play chess, talk, anything…

Gracia's expression fell just a bit. "She's taking a nap right now. She had a headache earlier."

"Oh." Al tried not to let his spirits drop. It wasn't a big deal. She would wake up later, hopefully feeling better. "I guess I'll find something else to do for a bit."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Gracia chuckled. "If you'd like a snack there's a fresh batch of cookies on the coffee table. I had to put a cover on them though. Elektra was nosing around."

"Not surprising," Al smirked as he went into the living room. The cat was due to have her kittens any time, and the veterinarian was sure it was going to be a good sized litter given how hugely distended her belly was now. As he grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch, taking the cover off the cookie plate, Al saw what Gracia meant. Elektra was sitting on the floor, staring plaintively at the plate. "Not a chance," Al chuckled, taking a cookie for himself, then hefting the cat up onto his lap. "Not much room for you is there?" She was just too wide. Still, Elektra gave him a look, then sprawled out on his lap on her back.. Al stuck the cookie in his mouth and put one hand down, gently rubbing the cat's belly. Under his hand he could feel kittens wiggling. "Not much room for them either." He gave it no more than a couple of days.

Al turned his attention to the book. It was one he had been meaning to get to that he had picked up before the trip to Drachma, and been too distracted to deal with since. It was a Cretan mythological text, and he had noticed several references in their mythology to alchemical transmutations or events, so he was doing more research into it.

"Alphonse. Do you want to wake Elicia for dinner?"

Al looked up at Gracia, startled, then at the clock. Two hours had passed without him even being aware of it he had been so absorbed in his reading. "Sure," he nodded, closing the book and slowly removing the sleeping cat from his lap. "Though I hate to admit I'm not all that hungry."

"Well you sure were earlier," Gracia commented, and while her tone was light, her expression showed mild concern.

"What?" Al was confused now. When Gracia merely nodded at the table he glanced down at the plate of cookies. It was half empty. "Oh." Apparently he had lost count. Not that he had actually been paying attention. He could have sworn he had only eaten two.

Gracia shook her head. "It looks like I'm going to have to stop baking as much for a while. But this explains why Alyse and I bake constantly and my daughter is still thin as a stick."

"You don't have to do that Gracia," Al objected despite his embarrassment.

"Let's just say I'm 'cutting you off,'" Gracia chuckled softy. "Or do you think my daughter would ever forgive me for ruining her husband?"

Al frowned. "I'm hardly ruined."

"She's worried about you," Gracia replied.

"About this?" Al had always had a weakness for the cooking of the women in his family. It wasn't anything new.

Gracia paused as if considering her phrasing. "She's worried about you because you don't seem concerned."

Well what could he say to that? He wasn't. There were infinitely more important things to worry about right now than a few extra pounds when he was still healthy. "Well she doesn't need to be," he replied calmly.

"I think I'll still cut back on the baking for a while," Gracia smiled. "You're taking this surprisingly well, Alphonse."

Al shrugged, smiling weakly. "I figured it would happen eventually." After all, if Edward had actually noticed, he shouldn't be surprised to find out that Gracia had, and Elicia even if his wife hadn't commented.

"And were you just going to keep eating until it did?"

Al paused. He wasn't really sure he had an answer for that. "I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted sheepishly.

Kind as always, Gracia gave no sarcastic replies. "I'm not your mother, Alphonse. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I hope you won't take it amiss if I decide to try not to be part of the problem."

"No, I don't mind." Al couldn't be mad. There had been times in the past he wished there were fewer tempting treats in his house. At a time when he didn't care, it probably was for the best! "I take back my combat classes next week," he added.

"It's about time," Gracia chuckled, heading back towards the kitchen. "You need to do something fun every once in a while."

Fun… combat? Well, it was wasn't it? Al hadn't really considered that aspect of it. Edward loved all the levels of the combat classes, especially now that he could fully take part again. The two of them had always enjoyed sparring, but it had been a while since they had done that. Though Al's reasons for not sparring with Ed directly were different. "I do," he agreed simply, standing and heading for the upstairs. "I'll wake Elicia." He hoped she'd had a restful nap. He kind of wished he had. Lately there was just too much on his mind.

**February 11****th****, 1959**

Elicia had no idea what time it was or what had woken her up. The bedroom was dark, so it wasn't morning yet. She hadn't had a nightmare. In fact, she had been having a pretty good dream. Next to her, she could hear Alphonse breathing, deeply asleep. So what was it?

Then the sounds came again; little mewling noises that reminded her of hungry babies. What…._Elektra!_ Carefully Elicia slipped out from under the covers and flipped on the bedside table lamp. Quietly she knelt and lifted the bed skirt.

In the dim light, cat eyes glinted out at her. Curled up on a towel she had obviously dragged under the bed for the occasion, Elektra lay on her side, belly much deflated, with a mass of kittens nursing hungrily. "Congratulations mama," Elicia chuckled softly. She tried to count kittens, but it was impossible to do in the dim shadows under the bed.

Lowering the skirt, she stood and reached over, shaking Al's shoulder. He would never forgive her if he found out she had discovered the kittens first and not woken him! He was so particular about his cats. "Alphonse. Wake up."

Al snorted, twitched, and didn't wake. Well he really was out tonight wasn't he? Elicia tried again, and this time Al twitched. "What?" he asked, then he sat bolt upright so suddenly she almost fell off the bed. "Is something wrong?" he looked over at her, worried.

Elicia looked at his worried face and ruffled hair and couldn't help chuckling. "If you were a cat your tail would be bristling," she giggled. "No, nothing's wrong. In fact, something's very right." She pointed down at the bed. "Look underneath on my side."

Al looked confused for a moment, then he seemed to hear the mewling sounds and he smiled, nearly jumping off the bed as he crossed to her side in his eagerness to see. "Wow…" she heard him breathe. "That's a lot of kittens!"

"Do you know how many there are?" Elicia asked softly, peering over and giggling again at the sight of Al on his stomach in his undershirt and shorts, grinning like a kid as he watched the cats.

"They're hard to count in the dark," Al confirmed he was having the same difficulty she had. "Though I think she'll let me handle them." His hands vanished under the bed and Elicia waiting for any sounds of angry protective mother cat, but Elektra had been Al's cat for just over ten years and she seemed to trust him. A moment later the edge of the towel slid into view with the pile of kittens and Elektra. "Good girl," he pet the cat's head gently first. "They're beautiful babies." Elicia counted mentally as Al touched each kitten individually. "A full eight," he said as they finished. "All good sized. No wonder she was huge."

"I've always been grateful humans don't have litters," Elicia smiled. One at a time had been enough!

"You won't hear me arguing," Al chuckled, carefully picking up one kitten. There was quite a mix of colors. They had no way of knowing what the father was that Elektra had chosen to mate with other than Gracia's suspicions about the tom down the street, but there were two kittens that were gray like her, two pale calicos, two black and white spotted kittens, and two gray and white spotted kittens.

"Do they always come in pairs like that?" Elicia asked curiously.

"Not always," Al replied. "But it's not uncommon. It's kind of like sets of twins. It's a little early to tell what genders they are for sure, but I can give it a guess. These two," he tapped the tri-colored calicos, "are female." He flipped one over gently and let Elicia looked at its underside and what really was reasonably indeterminate genitalia. "So there's our reference."

It took a few minutes, but at the end they were fairly certain they had four female kittens and four male kittens. The girls were the calicos and the gray and whites, while the solid grays and the black and whites all looked to be male. "So four sets of twins," Elicia smiled. "At least it will be easy to tell them apart. But what are we going to do with eight more cats?" She certainly didn't want to keep all of them!

"Find as many of them good homes as possible," Al replied, though he looked reluctant. "When they're old enough."

"When they're old enough," Elicia agreed, though she smiled. "I'm sure we can keep a couple. Elektra would never forgive us if we didn't." Besides, Elektra and Orestes were both nearly eleven years old. They were healthy, but who knew how much longer they had. Besides, this was the most relaxed she had seen Al in some time.

Al looked up at her, momentarily disbelieving, then he grinned. "You know me too well," he chuckled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Elicia smiled down at him. "Now, do you think Elektra will let us move her towel and brood into a basket and someplace a little more private than under our bed?"

Al nodded. He had actually picked up a pet basket just for this purpose but, unsurprisingly, Elektra had made her own plans when it came time for birthing her kittens. "She seems to prefer our bedroom. I'll see if she'll settle for the basket in the closet if we keep the door open." He set the kitten in his hand back down with the rest and Elektra began to lick it clean, as she had with each one they had touched. Al stood, knees cracking, and headed for the bedroom door. "I put it downstairs thinking she might prefer that. Guess I was wrong."

Elicia watched him go then looked back down at the pile of kittens. These, she thought, might be just the distraction Al needed to get his mind off of things. Never before had she been so grateful for his adoration of cats.


	5. Chapter 5

**February 13th, 1959**

Edward was glad for Alphonse's good mood the last few days. He wasn't at all surprised to find out it had to do with Elektra's kittens. Al and cats! So he hoped that when the morning dawned nice and sunny, a break in the cold February weather, that he might be able to convince Al to do something together, just the two of them. He didn't like the feeling that there was a rift forming between him and his brother. Especially when he didn't understand why there should be.

So he headed out for his morning run, but instead of heading for the park, Ed detoured first over toward Al's house. He left a little later in the morning than usual, not wanting to wake up the household.

He needn't have worried. "Good morning, Edward," Gracia greeted him at the door with a smile. "I take it you're looking for Alphonse?"

"That obvious?" Ed grinned. "Yeah. I was hoping he'd like to hang out this morning."

"Well come on in," Gracia stepped aside. "I heard him and Elicia up a little while ago. They've both been making quite a fuss over those kittens. You'll probably find them upstairs."

"Elicia too?" Ed asked. "The cat obsession is spreading?"

"They're babies. How can anyone resist," Gracia pointed out with amusement. "The distraction seems to be good for them both."

"That's great." Ed could handle that. Besides, kittens _were_ cute. He went upstairs looking for Al. He heard someone showering in the bathroom. Elicia apparently, because he found Al in the bedroom as expected, sitting cross-legged outside his closet, cradling a tiny calico kitten. "Hey Al."

His brother looked up, startled. "Hi, Ed. What's up?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to do something," Ed offered, smiling. "It's been a while."

Al looked him over – likely noting the running clothes – and shrugged. "Maybe another time."

"Why?" Ed asked. It wasn't that he minded Al taking time to be with himself, Elicia, or even a pile of cats. But it was bugging him that there_ never_ seemed to be a good time.

"I just don't feel like it all right?" Al asked, a small frown furrowed his brow. "Is that a problem?"

"It is when you're shutting people out." The argument came out of Ed's mouth before he had a chance to moderate the statement.

"Who says I am? You?" Al asked. His scowl deepened as he set the kitten back down in the nest basket.

Ed figured they might as well have it out now. "Well it sure looks like it when you won't talk to me about much that's important. Should I apologize for being worried about my brother?"

"You're over-reacting," Al said as he stood up. "Just because I have other things on my mind to deal with doesn't meant I'm losing it the way you did."

Ouch. "What evidence do I have of that?" Ed asked, trying hard not to lose his temper. It wasn't working. But then, Al knew just what buttons to push on him.

Al closed in on him so Ed had to look up into his little brother's angry face. "At least I'm not going out and getting drunk."

"No, you're just getting fat." Ed planted his hand in his brother's chest and shoved him out of his face with a firm push that barely rocked Al. He _had _to bring that up! Yeesh.

"So what do you care?" Al snorted, not moving. "Unlike _some_ people I can refocus my priorities without completely falling apart."

That did it. "Forget it," Ed turned on his heel before he did something he'd regret… like slugging his brother in the face. He really didn't want something to turn into a fight in Al and Elicia's personal space either. "If you ever want to give me another lecture on my failings _don't_ give me a call!"

He was downstairs and out the door before Gracia could do more than give him a startled look and open her mouth to ask what had happened. Damn it! What good was trying to help if they were just going to argue like this?

What made it hurt so much more was Edward remembering being on the opposite end of just this kind of thing a few years ago. Al must have felt like he was hammering against a brick wall. _I'm sorry, Al. I just wish I knew how to get you to listen better than I did._

* * *

Winry figured things hadn't gone well when Edward came home around lunch time literally dripping with sweat and scowling. "How was the workout?" she started with a neutral question. It took a lot to make Ed sweat like that.

"Okay," Ed shrugged as he headed upstairs. A minute later Winry heard the shower going in the master bathroom. She had the feeling it would be a while before she heard from him again.

"Wow, he's in a bad mood," Tore commented from the dining room table, where he was in the middle of working on a school project. Otherwise he and Ed would have been working on alchemy this morning.

"I recommend you don't antagonize him today," Winry suggested. There were days when Tore seemed to enjoy pushing Ed's buttons just to see how far he could push his mentor. This was definitely not the day for it.

"I'm not stupid… ma'am," Tore added the last hastily. "Sorry." He apologized for his tone. At least he was more respectful of _her._ "Maybe I'll just keep my big mouth shut today."

"Wise choice," Winry smiled, going back to the grocery list planning she had been working on for the next couple of weeks' shopping.

When the shower turned off she waited but Ed didn't come back downstairs. Finally Winry got up, pulled out sandwich fixings for ham and cheese with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and mayo; and made sandwiches for Tore and herself. When she was done she made two for Ed, poured a glass of juice, and headed upstairs.

Ed was sprawled on the bed half-dressed, in jeans but little else. His arms were crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you hungry?" Winry asked as she came in, setting the plate down on the bedside table.

"Not at the moment," Ed replied, though the growl of his stomach said otherwise. Winry understood. "What happened with Al? Did you two fight?" It was all the classic signs of a brothers' argument. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Sort of," Ed sighed. "I left before it could really escalate. I lost my temper."

"Why?" Winry asked patiently. It was no use pointing out that it was Ed's usual response to things that bothered him. He knew that well enough at this point.

"I couldn't hold it when he pretty much called me a hypocrite by bringing up the drinking." Ed's expression wavered a moment between angry and frustration. He looked like he wanted to cry but he didn't. "I was just trying to hang out with my brother. I didn't mean to lose it with him."

"You could tell him that," Winry pointed out.

"I don't think he wants me over there anymore," Ed countered with a shake of his head. "He got mad when I wanted to know why he was shutting people out; said he wasn't and that I was over reacting."

Winry felt uncomfortable as she listened to the words. "Maybe you are," she pointed out carefully. "Al…well he's been pretty forthcoming with some people."

"What do you mean?" Golden eyes bored into her. "Winry, is there something you know that I don't?"

She sighed. "Not really. It's just that…" Damn this was hard to say. "Well Al doesn't seem to have a problem talking to Gracia or me, or… other people."

"Like who?" Ed pressed, propping himself up on his auto-mail elbow.

"Friends," Winry replied. "I don't know exactly who he's talked to, but Riza said he and Roy were hanging out some." She felt bad for even saying it, but it was all going to come out sooner or later.

Ed got the message immediately. Winry wished she could wipe the hurt expression from his face. "You're saying it's just_ me_ he's pushing away." Disbelieving anguish, then irritation flitted across his features. "But why? What did I do?"

"Al was upset about us running off and leaving him behind in Drachma," Winry pointed out as gently as she could. "He didn't get the chance to go after Tamirov. We didn't even ask him. Don't you think that might have something to do with it?" Al's anger then had been pretty obvious. Winry knew Al wasn't entirely over it, but that was part of why he was avoiding Ed. That was something Al had to deal with.

"He's still mad about that? It was months ago," Ed sighed. He still looked confused. "But why the heck would he blame me for it? We all went except Riza, and she only stayed because I… asked." Realization hit.

"It was your idea, Ed," Winry pointed out as gently as she could. "The rest of us agreed, but you're his brother and you didn't ask him."

"Idiot," Ed grumbled, flopping back over, his flesh hand going across his face. Winry wasn't sure if Ed meant Al or himself. A minute passed while Winry waited for further response, but none came.

"I'm sorry it had to come out this way," Winry finally responded.

"Don't apologize," Ed shook his head. "It's not your fault. If you hadn't said something I doubt Al would have ever told me." The last few words came out bitter. Ed never was very good at hiding his pain. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Give him the distance he wants?" Winry suggested. It was a rare thing when that was the right answer, but having talked to both of them enough lately, she honestly thought that might be for the best. "If Al isn't ready to deal with those emotions, or having trouble sorting that out given how much he cares about you, then maybe he needs that. He's not going to implode on himself."

"Not like me," Ed snorted.

"Stop that," Winry reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "I don't need to deal with two sulky Elric brothers. Al deals with things differently than you do. You know he'll let you know when he's ready to talk. Until then he hasn't been avoiding you entirely right?"

"No, not entirely," Ed nodded.

"Then just don't bring up sensitive topics for a while," Winry squeezed gently. "Al's more sensitive than usual right now, but he's doing better, they both are. A lot of that is because of you so don't blame yourself either. Now," she shifted topics, "Do you want this food or shall I give it to the starving teenager downstairs?"

Ed glanced out from under his arm, the beginnings of a weak smile on his lips. "Leave it," he replied. "I might want it in a little bit."

"Good." Winry smiled and bent over, kissing him lightly. "And don't forget that when Tore's done with this project you promised you two would work on chemical equations later."

"How could I forget," Ed chuckled tiredly. "Tore'd never stop nagging if I tried." As Winry stood to leave, his hand shot out and caught hers briefly. When she turned, the look in his eyes told her more than words how much he appreciated her honesty, patience, and understanding. "Thanks, Winry."

**February 14th, 1959**

While Alphonse had loved his cats before, he abjectly adored them now; especially Elektra, for what her unplanned litter of kittens had done to the mood of his house, and most especially his wife, over the past few days. Elicia still had not said one word about going back to work or even leaving the house, though she would step out into the back yard all right. However, she was smiling more again, and as wrapped up in the kittens as she had been in their own children when they were babies.

"It gives her a way to feel needed instead of the one in need," the counselor explained when Al asked him about it one afternoon, mildly concerned since Elicia had always chuckled at his love of cats even though she liked them well enough. "That in itself is something she has needed. It's also something familiar and clearly therapeutic. We will see if this encourages the healing she wants."

Alphonse had left feeling encouraged and hoping that this was a sign of change for the better. Elicia seemed to be sleeping better, though that might be his hopeful imagination. Still, it was time to see if he could take more active steps towards helping things be normal again. Instead of trying to act like everything would be okay when he really wasn't positive about it at all, he would _be_ positive. It was time to stop emphasizing the idea that something was getting in the way of their lives and work on living them again _together._

So today he had a plan for what, he hoped, would be something that would turn out enjoyably. Elicia spent the morning focused on a quilting project with Gracia – a hobby the two of them had picked up together – while Al worked out his plan. A little before lunch, he went over to the room off the living room that served as a craft room and partial home office space and knocked. Given he had already warned Gracia of his idea, Al was unsurprised when Elicia was the one to open the door. "It had better be good," she smiled, "I'm right in the middle of pinning."

"Well I'm hoping it is," Al admitted, smiling back shyly. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out to your favorite restaurant for lunch? We can walk or drive, your choice."

Elicia's smile began to fade, though there was a wistful longing in her eyes. "Oh Alphonse…that's sweet but I—"

"Before you say no, hear me out," Al cut her off, placing his hands gently on her forearms. "It's not far and it's a nice sunny day. I'll be right here with you the whole time and I promise however far we get is how far we get. As soon as you say turn around and come home we will, even if we don't get there."

"But then what's the point of asking me to lunch?" Elicia asked, confused yet obviously curious. After all, he hadn't suggested anything of the sort in a while.

"To try," Al replied.

Elicia hesitated, standing there in silence, clearly torn between fear and the desire to go and do something that had always been special and enjoyable. Al didn't press, though he had to make himself keep breathing as he waited for her final response one way or the other. Finally, she nodded slowly. "I accept," she said slowly. "At least, I'll try."

"Great," Al kissed her briefly, grinning. "Just let me know when you're ready okay?"

"Okay," Elicia said.

"The quilt can wait," Gracia commented even as Elicia seemed to open her mouth to stall. She stepped up behind her daughter, smiling. "Have a good time."

Elicia's face flushed just slightly, but she only turned to look at her mother briefly before turning back to Al. "Just let me change into something more appropriate for going out." By which, Al knew, she meant a decent outfit and her wig. While her hair was growing out quickly it would still be a couple of months before it would be long enough to be styled into anything Elicia would consider normal. Al thought it was kind of cute an inch and a half long, but he missed when he could run his hands through her hair for several inches.

Waiting felt like an eternity, though it was only about fifteen minutes before Elicia came downstairs in slacks, a nice sweater, and her _hair_ properly placed and styled on her head. "How do I look?" she asked. Al knew better than to assume the question was one out of vanity.

"Beautiful," Al assured her honestly. It was the first time she had dressed up since they got home, and while she looked thin to him, she was always beautiful. He kissed her cheek then took her arm. "Ready for a day out on the town… or at least to the end of the block?" he chuckled.

He was rewarded by a small smile. "I guess we'll see."

"Don't wait up," Al joked as he waved to Gracia, leading his wife to the front door. When they got there he opened it then paused, feeling Elicia tense up next to him. "So, shall we take this step at a walk, a run, or a waltz?" Al offered, hoping to be either a distraction or encouragement. Ideally he would be both.

Elicia giggled. "Waltzing might look kind of silly."

"Then let's just take it together," Al grinned. "On three?"

"Okay…." Elicia nodded, steeling herself.

"One, two… three."

* * *

The day was cool but not cold, and sunny. Very little like the day the kidnapping had happened. That was part of why Al had decided that today was good for it. The fewer reminders of that event the better. It also meant they didn't need heavy coats.

Those first few moments of that beautiful midday were absolutely terrifying. Not because of anything Elicia could see, or feel, or smell, or taste, or touch, but because of what she couldn't. Despite the fact she knew her own yard intimately, the unknown seemed all around her and panic welled up. This wasn't safe! It wasn't! There could be anyone, _anywhere_ just waiting!

_Stop it!_ What was wrong with her? This was her own front porch to her own house. She was not going to be such a coward as to go running back in the house again. She would disappoint Alphonse again and her mother and, most importantly, herself if she did. Clinging tightly to Al's arm, Elicia stepped down the steps and onto the front path. She focused on the familiar bricks below her. She noticed they could use weeding for the dead grass poking up between a few of them. Panic subsided.

And so it went. Elicia felt jittery and pathetic, but she refused to give up each step she took, every inch of ground. They stopped several times as she physically clung to Al, but after a minute or two each wave of anxiety would move on, and they would start moving again.

Passing people was a whole different complication. The first time, Elicia froze and tried to look unconcerned as they passed while sweat broke out on her palms, especially if the other person on the street was a man. Nothing happened. When her heart calmed and her body stopped screaming that there was an immediate threat, they moved on.

It wasn't a long walk to the restaurant. It only took twenty minutes on a good day. Today, it took twice that long, but Elicia could have crowed triumphantly when she saw it come into sight around the corner. The restaurant looked like it always did. In fact, everything looked normal. Elicia forced herself to find that fact reassuring. She knew this place well.

"How do you feel?" Al asked gently as they walked up to the door.

"Better," Elicia replied. "Let's go in." Inside was safer than on the street. It also smelled really good!

Al escorted her inside and they were seated at one of the wall booth tables. Water was brought and they had time to look at the menu. Looking around, Elicia breathed deeply a few times and picked up the menu, intent on enjoying herself. They had come this far, there was no _quick_ getting home now anyway.

There were some new items on the menu that looked really tasty and quickly diverted her attention, though she looked up the moment the waiter came over. It was Eric, a darkly tanned young man who had gone to school with Alyse. He had worked there for a couple of years and had served them several times. He was smiling. "Good afternoon, General, Mrs. Elric. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Elicia smiled. "Thank you, Eric." Almost at once she felt more at ease. As public as the kidnapping and rescue had been in the media, she had been afraid people would stare at her, or feel sorry for her. Eric just seemed honestly pleased to see her. "I see you have some new dishes. What would you recommend this afternoon?"

"Ah, I think you would especially like the pecan-crusted salmon, Mrs. Elric," Eric pointed it out without hesitation. "If I remember you do enjoy seafood, and it comes with a delicious spinach and greens salad with a hot vinaigrette dressing."

That_ did_ sound delicious. "I will have to try it then," Elicia chuckled. "With a mint iced tea please."

"Of course," Eric grinned. Elicia always ordered the iced tea. "And you, General Elric?" Eric turned to Al.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with rice and a cola," Al ordered.

Eric took the menu's and brought their drinks. After that they had a little time to themselves.

"Thank you," Elicia smiled at Al.

"For what?" He smiled at her just a little too innocently.

"Pushing me," Elicia replied pointedly.

"From this end it looked more to me like you were pushing yourself," Al replied a little more gently. He reached out and took her hand across the table. "I thought you were going to turn around at least ten times on the way here."

"Then I'm a good actress," Elicia chuckled. "It was twenty, and I'm still terrified to make the walk home." At least it would still be in daylight. If it had been at night she would never have dared.

"It'll be fine," Al assured her. "Getting here was the hard part. Going back every step takes you closer to home."

He always knew the right thing to say didn't he? Elicia squeezed his hand in return, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. She wasn't sad, just a little overwhelmed at how much she had accomplished today compared to even this morning when she had barely been able to step out into her own yard. "As long as you're there, I'm okay."

Now Al looked like he might cry, though it looked like her words had made him happy. Elicia hoped so. She hated seeing him fret about her. "Don't worry," he promised. "I won't leave you to go anywhere alone again unless you want to."

"Good," Elicia replied, daring to be a little playful. "At least I won't have to worry about where to find you."

She'd surprised him. Al's smile widened. "You know me, Elicia. I'm always at your beck and call."

Elicia missed the days when this would have led home and to bed without a doubt. But even as flirty as she felt tonight, she knew that was pushing things too fast. All they had managed on that count was some pleasant snuggling. She leaned across the table and spoke softly. "Then as soon as I can, I'll beckon."


	6. Chapter 6

**April 10th, 1959**

Edward looked around the desk of the upstairs alchemy lab. Yep, he was fairly certain he had all the necessary components for Tore to practice basic transmuting of materials from one thing into another. Not lead into gold in this case, but changing metal from one type into another. Metals may not be Tore's specialty, but they were great conductors of electricity, and it was a skill Tore might find useful in a variety of ways.

Late afternoon sunlight was streaming through the windows, open to let in the warm spring breeze, as he went to find his student. He'd heard Tore come home from school half an hour ago. He didn't find the kid in his room or anywhere upstairs so Ed went downstairs. Tore was just coming out of the kitchen. "There you are," Ed smiled. "I've got everything set up for tonight's lesson."

Tore paused only a moment as he headed right past Ed with an abashed grin. "Sorry! I can't tonight. I've got something important to do."

"Important? Like what?" Ed frowned. This had been planned.

Tore shrugged. "I've got a date."

Ed blinked. "A what?"

"You know, that thing where guys take out hot girls; movies, dinner?" Sarcasm dripped from Tore's mouth even as he smirked.

"Yeah I got that." It just wasn't what Ed had been expecting to hear. "With whom?"

Tore headed for the door. "Misty Watkins. She's this cute brunette in my history class. Catch you later!" And he was gone before Ed could voice another word of objection, the door closing while Ed was still closing his mouth and formulating a response to the unexpected turn of events.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

Ed looked up to find Winry standing on the stairs. "Yeah. My student just ditched."

"That's unusual," Winry came down to the hall and joined him. "I'm surprised I didn't hear more yelling."

"I was too stunned," Ed admitted, feeling disgruntled. "He's got a date."

The smile Winry gave him was one of amusement. It wasn't the reaction he was hoping for either. "He's a teenager, Ed. I'm told most boys find girls fascinating at that age."

Ed rolled his eyes as he looked over at his wife. "Very funny."

Winry chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Give him time. He loves alchemy. He'll settle down and focus again eventually."

"Hopefully before he's thirty," Ed snorted.

"Well just don't overreact all right?" Winry said reasonably. "Tore's as stubborn and hot-headed as you are if he thinks someone's getting in his way. We can set some ground rules, but I think it's not going to be a problem. He's got sense too."

"Yeah, he does." Ed knew he was probably reacting as much to the fact he'd just been blown off as anything else, but it was still a little disconcerting; the same way it had been when Sara started dating at fifteen, and Aldon about that age too. Ethan had let him off easy. But this was earlier than any of his kids had shown an interest in the opposite sex. Of course, Al had crushed on girls when he was that young and it had never been a problem. Well…usually. Somehow he didn't think Tore was as trusting though. "So… you want to do something this evening?"

Winry smiled impishly. "Well you know there's a lot of laundry that needs folding."

Again, not the answer Ed had been expecting or hoping for. But it was funny. He chuckled. "What a wild idea," he smirked. "If you want to fold laundry naked I _might_ be convinced."

Winry leaned into him, a sultry tone in her voice as she whispered in his ear… "Not a chance, Ed."

* * *

Tore didn't know a whole lot about dating. At least, not from personal experience; but he had listened to stories a lot of the guys told about what their older brothers had told them about going out with girls, and there was always whatever was in radio dramas and in the movies. It really didn't sound that hard. He had a little money he had saved up raking leaves and mowing lawns. He could afford a date good enough for a girl his age.

Fortunately Misty didn't seem to be expecting high-end. They met up down town went to an adventure movie, where she clung to his arm the whole time, eyes wide, but apparently really enjoyed it. Afterwards they went out for burgers and ice cream. They talked about the movie, school, and Tore listened when Misty babbled on for a bit about her interests. Listening, he had been told, was critical. That seemed to work too. She smiled at him a lot.

Then Tore offered to walk her home. It was just getting dark and she lived on his way back to the Elrics' anyway.

"Thanks for a good time," she giggled when he left her at the corner right by her house. Tore wondered briefly why she stopped him here to say good night, but before he could ask he got his answer. She leaned over and kissed him full on the lips!

It wasn't a long kiss like in the movies, but his reaction was electric! It was like connecting two wires. He kissed her back before she stepped away. "I'm glad you did," Tore grinned, trying not to look as stunned as he felt. Every part of his body was tingling. _Wow! "_You wanna do this again sometime?"

"Sure," Misty smiled as she let go of his hand. "See you tomorrow." She waved as she crossed the street and headed up the walk to her house.

"See you," Tore replied, watching her go up the sidewalk and inside. Then he turned and kept walking towards home. He felt warm, humming, and like he had uncovered a fantastic discovery. Girls weren't just cute and chatty. Of course, he knew that. His best friend was a girl. But that was different. Well, not so much. He thought Charisa was hot too, but he knew she'd smack him if he ever said that! No, but other girls, the ones who thought he was interesting, were another story. They could be soft, and smell good, and kissing…. He wondered if it was that good with other girls. He had no comparison, but Misty's kiss had definitely left him a little dizzy.

Girls were _awesome!_

**April 11th, 1959**

Another year, another new crop of students. Despite the routine, Edward was surprised that he never really got tired of it. Each student brought his or her own questions and challenges, and there was always something to shake things up. Given the dramatic and painful events that had interrupted that routine over the years, Edward appreciated it when nothing did.

Today was a day Ed had almost totally devoted to combat classes. He had started the morning exhausting the new class with a rigorous work-out and taking them through the usual army basic obstacle course. Then he had moved on to a smaller alchemy-combat session with a few of the other State Alchemists. That had just finished cool down stretches and he dropped down on a bench and proceeded to drain a large cup of water. As he drank he watched the rest of the people working out in the HQ Gymnasium.

He found himself watching the other classes more than the individual soldiers, and Ed watched Alphonse as much as he did his brother's students. He and his brother had sparred a couple of times in the past several weeks, but only if Ed pressed. He didn't try and force the issue anymore. If Al really was still upset about Ed's decision in Drachma, nothing Ed could do was going to help his brother get over that faster.

"You focus any harder you're going to scowl yourself into a migraine," Breda chuckled.

Ed looked up, surprised to see Breda behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Breda smirked. "I like to show up every once in a while to prove to the kids around here I'm still worth my stars."

Ed's good natured laugh came out as more of a snort. "How convincing are you?"

"Probably no more or less than I am in my office," Breda admitted with a shrug. "But it keeps Doc Gray and Nancy off my back."

Ed shook his head. His gaze drifted back to Al. "Still having trouble?"

"Of sorts," Breda replied vaguely, but offered nothing else. "What about you?"

Ed turned his head again. "What do you mean?"

Breda's expression was not amused. "What do you think? You and Al fight all the time, but this whole thing is just…weird."

"Tell me about it," Ed grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "He tells me he's fine and then just doesn't talk to me much unless we go over to his place. I figured things would be better now that Elicia's showing real progress but," he shrugged, "I'm still not convinced."

"Why not? Al's the level headed one and he certainly seems okay," Breda replied.

"It just doesn't make sense," Ed admitted his frustration. "This is Al. He's always been anal retentive about taking care of himself, ever since he got his body back as a kid. The last few months he just doesn't seem to care. To me, that means there's something wrong up here," he tapped his forehead indicatively.

Breda surprised him by shaking his head. "Leave it alone, Ed. There's a big difference between rearranging priorities and just giving up. Al's far from giving up."

Ed hadn't heard it phrased quite that way. He still stung, even months later, from the reality that he was the only one Al was avoiding. "How would you know?"

Breda gave him a self-aware little smirk. "I know what giving up looks like."

Oh... For a moment Ed felt stupid. If anyone was an expert on the subject it was Breda. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Breda replied. "But Al's got enough on his mind and so do you. Everyone's been worried about Elicia after all. Al's just got a more personal stake in this. Maybe it's penance."

"Penance? What for?" Ed watched Al take down one of his students with relative ease. Al hadn't done anything wrong. None of what had happened was his fault.

Breda smiled apologetically. "That's something you'd have to ask Al, but I don't know if he'll tell you. He may not even know himself, but I guarantee you there's a reason." He looked around the room one more time than turned towards the equipment on the other side of the gym. "I'd better get started. I have to be back at my desk in an hour for a three hour budget meeting."

"Sounds riveting," Ed chuckled sympathetically. "Have fun."

"Doubt it," Breda chuckled deeply as he strolled off.

Ed watched him go, then got up and left the room, heading for the showers. Sitting around watching wasn't going to do him any good even if he had the luxury. It was three hours until his next class and he didn't want to drag in to the Mess hall covered in sweat. Breda had a point. Not that Ed was less convinced there wasn't something wrong when Al didn't want to spend time with him. It wasn't really active avoidance rather than a lack of seeking out. But for them, that was weird.

He'd just have to trust Winry on this one, Breda too. For once, Ed had no idea how to help his brother out. He wasn't used to being the problem. Though it was a painful reminder of how many times Al had pulled him out of trouble. Still, Al knew Ed hadn't been trying to hurt him, and he knew Al wasn't trying to hurt him in return.

Time would cure things if anything would. Ed just hoped it came sooner rather than later.

**April 14th, 1959**

"What a beautiful evening," Elicia smiled as she leaned against Alphonse's arm. They were taking a stroll around the neighborhood. Nothing far, nothing risky, but something they had done almost every day since the first time they had gone out to dinner two months before. She still didn't like leaving the area much, but they went out from time to time. Slowly but surely, she began to feel more normal again.

"It is," Al agreed, grinning down at her. The family was coming over for dinner, but Gracia had shooed them out, saying she could handle preparations. Not that Al minded. Lately Gracia shot him amused but dirty looks if he got anywhere near the kitchen when she was cooking. It was just wisest to stay out of the way of wooden spoons and temptation. Not that it was a big problem. "I'm not sure how much I like having Vince along tonight," he admitted.

Elicia shook her head. "He's been dating Alyse for almost a full year," she pointed out. "We should really get to know him better. He could end up a member of the family." The little smirk on her lips dared him to lose it at the suggestion.

Al kept control of his temper. "Yeah," he sighed. "I don't really have a problem with Miller."

"That's good," Elicia nodded. "Because it's all up to Alyse either way and she was very excited that we didn't mind him coming over."

They rounded the corner and headed up the last stretch to their house and up the walk. "I'll get used to my daughter being an adult eventually," Al promised as he held the door open for her. Hopefully it would be before she got married and had children!

"It's not like you don't have little ones around," Elicia pointed out with a smile as Al stepped in and closed the door to be immediately tackled by a small swarm of mewing kittens!

Al bent down and scooped up the first ones who could scramble to his hands, a grin broadening across his face. "That's true," he laughed, situating kittens until there were two on each shoulder, one had climbed up to the top of his head, and he had three clinging to his sleeves. They were just about two months old, ready to find new homes, and both he and Elicia were finding it hard to part with them even though Elektra and Orestes both seemed to be looking forward to having fewer of them around! "You think Miller likes cats?"

"You'd give him a kitten but not your daughter?" Elicia eyed him, teasing.

Al felt his face flushing. He knew there were things a man would not do with a cat that he might conceivably do to his daughter! "If he's good with animals."  
"I'm surprised you haven't talked Edward into taking one," Elicia plucked the kitten off Al's head and began to cuddle her. It was one of the calicos and, Al knew, Elicia's favorite. Naturally his wife liked the kitten who liked to attack his head!

"I haven't asked him," Al admitted. "Ed's more of a dog person."

"Or is it that dogs tend to like Ed more?" Elicia asked. "Winry says he likes cats, but cats don't always like him."

"Winry likes cats," Al smirked. "If anyone could talk Ed into taking a kitten it would be her. Not sure what their dogs would think though."

"So find out tonight," Elicia giggled as the kitten nuzzled up under her chin. "Alyse said she'd take one or two."

"Just keep them out of my slippers," Gracia chuckled as she joined them. "I found that one in them this morning," she pointed at one of the black and white boys. "I almost stepped on him.""He likes you, Mom," Elicia chided.

"That may be," Gracia sighed, shaking her head, "But the idea is to not end up keeping all these kittens. I am sure he'll be happy with someone else."

"That may be, but for not, they should all go upstairs," Al chuckled as one of the ones on his shoulder licked his face with a warm little tongue. "Or they'll get into everything." He headed for the stairs. The kittens could all be locked in the bedroom with the litter box.

By the time Al came back downstairs Alyse and Vince had arrived, as had the rest of the family. It was only a couple of days before Tore's fourteenth birthday too, so this evening's impromptu get-together was also a bit of a family party since it was easier to do that on a weekend. Gracia, Elicia, Alyse, and Winry were, unsurprisingly, all in the kitchen bringing out dinner. Tore had been wrangled into setting the table. Franz, Ed, and Sara were chatting with Vince. Trisha was doing her best to get close enough to Orestes to pet him, but the male cat wanted nothing to do with her and kept easily a few steps out of reach.

"I don't think he wants to play," Al chuckled.

"But he's sweet. I just want to pet him," Trisha sighed. "Twist lets me pet her all the time!"

"Your dog isn't a cat. Cats are more particular," Al explained patiently. "After dinner I'll let you play with the kittens okay?" The kittens swarmed all over everybody!

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle Alphonse!" Trisha hugged his leg.

"Trying to populate my house with another animal, Uncle Al?" Sara glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning.

"What makes you think that?" Al replied, smirking back.

"You think everyone should have a cat," Sara retorted.

"Not everyone," Al shook his head. "There are some people who really should _not _have cats."

"It's okay," Franz grinned. "We already discussed it before we came over here. We promise not to kill you if a kitten follows us home."

Trisha understood immediately. Her eyes went wide. "We're getting a kitty!" She giggled and danced around the room.

"_After_ dinner," Sara reminded her.

After dinner turned out to be longer than Trisha wanted. Al watched his grand-niece try –and fail- to not fidget through dinner. Though she did eat everything on her plate including her vegetables. "I like broccoli," she told Vince with an indignant look when he teased her.

Al had to admit that Alyse's boyfriend did seem to fit in well with the rest of the family. He was easy to talk to, happy to talk about anything without dominating the conversation, and had a few amusing stories of his own; no unhealthy habits, and he was polite but relaxed despite the company.

When everyone had finished eating, Al retrieved the kittens, which were very happy to swarm over anyone willing to sit still long enough.

"Help me pick a couple?" Alyse asked Vince as she sat down on the floor, three scrambling across her lap already.

Vince, sitting on the couch behind her, chuckled. "Sure. Wow they're friendlier than the barn cats I know."

"They were hand raised by Dad. They probably think they're people," Alyse giggled.

"Can we have more than one?" Trisha looked up at Franz and Sara with big eyes as she tried hard to pet every kitten at once.

"Just one," Franz replied with gentle firmness. "That way there's one cat and one dog, all even."

"Oh!" Trisha grinned. "That makes sense." She set herself to the tasking of picking out the perfect kitten.

"Ed?" Elicia looked over at him playfully.

"Oh no," Ed shook his head and waved his hands. "We have three dogs! What would we do with a cat?"

"Use it to exercise the dogs?" Winry teased.

"I think cats are cool," Tore commented. He was sitting on the floor next to Trisha, two of the kittens cuddled up in his lap as he pet them. "I mean, dogs are great, but cats are awesome at catching mice and bugs and don't drool on you."

Al watched with some amusement as Ed and Winry exchanged a wealth of conversation in a glance. Ed sighed, then looked down at the boy. "You want a cat, kid?"

"You mean it?" Tore's eyes lit up, "My cat; not just a household pet?"

"Oh yeah, your cat," Ed nodded, grinning. "You feed it. You change the litter box. It sleeps in your room."

"Thanks!" Tore started looking around the room at the kittens with more intensity.

Silently Al wondered what would happen if more than one person wanted the same kitten! His pondering was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I've got it," he went over to the downstairs phone and picked up. "Hello, Elric residence."

"Hey Dad," Will's voice came across the line. There was a little time lag, but given they were reportedly in Xing at the moment, Al wasn't surprised.

"Well hello to you too," Al chuckled. "You haven't called in ages."  
"It's only been a month," Will countered with a cheerful laugh. "Sorry. The site we've been translating rock carvings at is way out in the middle of nowhere. We have to hike into town to get to a phone."

"Still camping out?" Al asked. That had been the plan last he heard.

There was a pause, but it seemed longer than just time delay of sound. "Actually we've been in a little hotel here for a couple of weeks now," his son replied. "I can't stay on long. You don't want to know what a long distance call costs from Hixuang Province! But I want you to tell Alyse she can stop being a pest, and tell Mom she's going to be a grandma."

It took the news only a moment to sink in. Al grinned into the phone as a serenely happy feeling filled him. "That's great," he replied. "How's Ren?"

"Tired, but in a surprisingly good mood," Will reported, chuckling. "Expect us in Central by November. Once we wrap up our research here we'll make a stop in the Imperial City and then we'll be coming home. Don't want to risk having the baby on a train!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Al said. So they'd meant it when Ren said she wanted to set her practice in Central. That was good. Elicia would be thrilled to have them close again. "You both take care and write or call again soon."

"I will," Will promised, and then after a moment the line went silent.

"What did Will have to say?" Elicia asked as Al turned around and realized that most of the room was watching him.

Alyse was grinning wickedly. "I bet I know."

"And just how's that?" Al asked curiously.

"You're grinning too big," Alyse replied positively.

"She's right," Winry giggled. "We've gotten the call enough times to know."

Al only had to nod in confirmation before Elicia hugged him tightly with a squeal of delight such as he hadn't heard in some time!

"Congratulations," Ed was grinning. "When do we get to celebrate?"

"They said they'd be here by November," Al replied. "They want to arrive before she's due of course."

"Where will they be living? How close is that to the due date? How is Ren doing?" Elicia suddenly had a wealth of questions.

"They didn't say!" Al laughed, hugging her. "Well except that Ren's doing really well. So don't worry all right. They're in a hotel instead of camping now, other than that everything's still going on as normal."

"Normal," Gracia smiled, though she sounded amused at the choice of words. "I think I'm going to enjoy being a great-grandmother."

The rest of the evening was mostly spent in baby and kitten talk. By the end, Alyse had chosen to take one black and white male, and one gray and white female. Trisha had picked one of the calicos, and Tore claimed the black and white male who liked Gracia's slippers.

"Thank goodness," Gracia chuckled. "He's a frisky one."

"Just what my house needs," Ed laughed, but in good fun.

Elicia looked happy as she snuggled with her favorite calico. Yes, Al was sure they would be keeping that one. That left the two gray males and the other gray and white female unclaimed for the moment. Al wondered if anyone else at HQ wanted a kitten.

Finally it was time to take kittens and start getting ready to go home.

"Hey Al," Ed asked quietly while things were being put away and people began to say goodbyes. "Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Al quipped, though he was fairly sure that wasn't what Ed meant.

Ed's temple twitched but his tone didn't change. "Please?" From the look on his face, Al had no doubt it was important.

"All right," Al sighed and followed Ed out back while everyone was getting ready to go. He turned to Ed. "What is it?"

It had been a long time since he had seen his older brother look so humbled. "I'm sorry," Ed said softly after a moment. "For what happened in Drachma. I…damn it I should have asked you to come along," he finally blurted the words out. "Even if I thought you'd say no. It wasn't fair. You're not my subordinate; you're my brother."

Okay, so Ed didn't entirely get it; Al didn't feel like a subordinate. But it was a heartfelt apology, and one Al had begun to think he would probably never hear. He felt better for hearing the words. "Thanks, Ed." It was the best reply he could give.

Apparently his brother wasn't finished. "I'm also sorry I've been harping on you," Ed continued. "At least, I should have had more faith in you. You're stronger than I am. I was just afraid we'd have a repeat of last time in the other direction."

When Ed had cut Al off and nearly killed himself in the process; Al didn't need a reminder. "You were worried," Al conceded. "I'm not mad at you for worrying."

"Good," Ed looked relieved. "I just can't take this weirdness lately. You're my brother. I don't want anything to separate us, especially not something I did. It's already happened too much."

"Relax Ed," Al smiled, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I don't hate you. I just need a little space sometimes."

"Yeah," Ed looked a little embarrassed. "I get that. Look, I just want to be here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, Brother." Al said as they hugged. It felt good. No, not everything was patched up, but Ed had admitted that his decision hadn't been fair, and had been made on the basis of the fact that Al was his brother, even if Ed didn't quite realize that was an issue. When they stood back, Al smiled. "If I need my head kicked in or I need to be insulted I'll be sure to let you know."

"You'd better," Ed chuckled. "No one's allowed to pick on my brother but me."

"It looks like Winry's waiting on you," Al said, spotting her looking their direction. Tore already had his coat on, the kitten sticking its head up out of the zipper.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ed nodded then turned to go. "Thanks for listening."

Al watched Ed go, some of the heaviness lifted from his own heart. For months he had been angry with Ed even when he didn't want to be; the stress of dealing with Elicia's trauma and healing leaving his emotions and control raw. Ed always thought of Al as his brother first, and while Al didn't mind that – he still loved his brother – he was tired of that coloring Ed's decisions as heavily as it did at times. It had happened in Aerugo too. Al hadn't been able to address it rationally, and that was why he hadn't gone out of his way to interact with his brother as much; Al hadn't trusted himself to be sensible.

Still, lots of progress had been made tonight in so many areas: Will and Ren's baby news, a pile of kittens to new homes, Elicia's excitement, and now Ed's apology and desire to fix things. It was all good!

Little by little or, like tonight, in small bounds, the world was righting itself. Al hoped it would continue to do so.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_Another one finished! Plenty more coming.


End file.
